Fight
by animeprincess11
Summary: What do you get when you and a friend start a fight and add the Gundam boys get involved? Hecktic and mayham. In my opinion it's really funny. Rated for weapon useage. Many diffrent Anime's in here too. Part 15 up
1. part 1

K, this is a 'fight' between my friend Miriam and I during class. I rated it pg-13 for the weapon usage. It's really funny. Enjoy.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Childrunaway (Miriam): Ashliegh!!!!!!  
  
Me: ei  
  
Childrunaway: ?Vat? *Runs around with her hatchet*  
  
Me: Ashleigh. *Runs away from Marium* AAAAHHHHHH!!!  
  
Childrunaway: We'll never die alone! *Chases her*  
  
Me: AHHH! *Gets far enough away from her and pulls out rifle*  
  
Childrunaway: O.O *hides* .  
  
Me: Ha ha. Who's scary now? Ha ha ha.  
  
Childrunaway: *pulls out twin buster rifle, laughs insanely* O.O  
  
Me: * hides. Throws a grenade at Marium*  
  
Childrunaway: * gets in Wing Zero so she's not effected by grenade*  
  
Heero: O.O Hi?!  
  
Me: *curses. Pulls out radio and radios someone. Deathscythe appears and hops in* Ha you're not the only one with connections Marium!  
  
Duo: This is gonna be fun. ^.^  
  
Childrunaway: IT'S MIRIAM!!!!! *Screams*  
  
Heero: O.O Mission.......accepted *pulls out a self-destruct device*  
  
Childrunaway: O.O Heero?!  
  
Me: Get us out of here!! I win Miriam!! *Starts to take off with Duo and Deathscythe*  
  
Childrunaway: *laughs insanely because the self destruct weapon is you* Buh-Bye * hits the button*  
  
Me: How can the self-destruct weapon be me? I'm no robot!! Wait....abandon Gundam!! *Jumps out of Deathscythe and Duo follows* *Deathscythe blows ups*  
  
Duo: Heero is sooooo dead.  
  
Heero: *pulls out gun and points it at Duo then to Ashleigh then back to Duo* Omera o Kuroso  
  
Childrunaway: *cleans her Hachette*  
  
Me: Eeep! I'm to young!!  
  
Heero: Young? O.O  
  
Childrunaway: KILL HER!!  
  
Heero: *nod, aims, shoots Duo instead*  
  
Me: Eeep! Die Miriam!! *Pulls out scythe and charges at her*  
  
Childrunaway: *disappears* Ninja assassin never dies! '^.^'  
  
Heero: O.O Ninja? Nani??  
  
Me: Creepy  
  
Duo: You dented my cross!!!  
  
Heero: O.O DIE *fires frantically at Duo*  
  
Childrunaway: *appears in the air with her Ninja clothes on. Pulls out her Katana*  
  
Me: It's the female version of Wufei!!!! *Raises scythe*  
  
Duo: Hey stop it Hee-chan! *Dodges bullets*  
  
Heero: *walks up to Duo* Omera o Kuroso, I will destroy you.....you baka!  
  
Childrunaway: I was trained by Lee Mu Py!!! You will die.....you baka onna  
  
Me: *whispers to Duo* They should get married. * Duo nods in agreement*  
  
Heero: Married? Kuso! Perfect solider never marries!  
  
Childrunaway: Ninjas are not allowed to love *bows head*  
  
Duo: Awwww I wanted cake. -_-  
  
Me: And I wanted to wear a pretty dress. *sobs*  
  
Heero *points gun at Ashleigh* Only weak people cry and weak people should die!! *Cocks gun*  
  
Childrunaway: *uses katana and knocks the gun out of his hands falling into hers*=p  
  
Me: Huh? * Blinks at Miriam*  
  
Childrunaway: I always wanted a gun * drools while looking at it and tries to figure out how it works*  
  
Heero: O.O SHE HAS THE GUN!!!  
  
Me: Run away!! No wait. Ummmmm...........  
  
Childrunaway: How does it work. *turns Chibi*  
  
Heero: Nani? O.O  
  
Me: Awwww, how adorable. *takes gun away from her*  
  
Duo: *collapses on ground snoring*  
  
Me: She had it on the safety.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
I'll add more next time we do this. Bye!!!! 


	2. part 2

Look more. This thing will never end. O'well we had fun writing it. I decided to change the rating because of things that led to sexual crap. Sorry i'm kind of in a bad mood. Step-dad thinks five minutes on the computer is too long. . (GRRRRRR.......). Oh to get something straight about this i'm gonna put Miriam's (Childrunaway) writings in Italics (so people know who's mind is a little out of wack.) ^.^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi Childrunaway: Peh!  
  
Me: What did I do? *Gives Heero back gun.*  
  
Chibi Childrunaway: *Grabs onto Heero's leg*  
  
Heero: *takes gun and looks a CR (Childrunaway)* @.@ Nani?!  
  
Me: Miriam get off of him. *Trys to pry her off him*  
  
ChibiCR: *clings to Heero* NOOOOOOOO!  
  
Heero: O.O  
  
Me: I thought you couldn't love.  
  
ChibiCR: I no love........I WANT *drools and clings tighter*  
  
Heero: O.O for what?  
  
Me: I want Duo, but you don't see me clinging to his leg.  
  
Duo: *grumbles sleepily*  
  
ChibiCR: I want *whimpers*  
  
Heero: How does she want me? O.O;  
  
Me: Over easy, duh think about it solider boy. She "wants" you.  
  
ChibiCR: I mean I want......se-  
  
Trowa: *puts hand over her mouth* Mouths of babes. ^.^;;;;;;  
  
Me: Merci Trowa.  
  
Heero: Nani? Se- what's next?  
  
ChibiCR: Trowa! ^.^  
  
Trowa: Hi! ///_^  
  
Heero: What was she gonna say?  
  
Trowa: ///_-  
  
Me: You don't want to know.  
  
Duo: She wants sex!!! God! Can you let me sleep!!? .  
  
Me: *Hits Duo with scythe handle* BAKA!  
  
Heero: SEX? *faints*  
  
ChibiCR: * pokes Heero* Heewo?! O.O  
  
Me: Man ya think he's never heard that before.  
  
Trowa: He is after all just a teenager. He faints or gets a nosebleed when people mention it.  
  
ChibiCR: *plays with Heero's hair* ^_^  
  
Me: yea, but I knew about sex since I was 9 and i've never fainted plus i'm 15 as well.  
  
Relena: What is this i'm hearing about Heero and sex?  
  
ChibiCR: *growls at Relena and tries to hide Heero*  
  
Trowa: ///_O Relena? Where did you come from?!  
  
Relena: Out of no where. That's adorable. The little girl has a crush on Heero. He's too old for you now move along. *Nudges Miriam away*  
  
Me: *hides* Not a good idea.  
  
CR: *turns back to ninja form* I am not young. *pulls out katana* and I suggest to back away. _  
  
Trowa: ///__O Uh-o  
  
Heero: *slowly comes back to reality*  
  
Relena: AHHH! Save me Heero!! O.O  
  
Me: Kill her!!! *comes out of hiding with scythe*  
  
Heero: *looks at Relena, glares at her* Why are you here?!  
  
CR: *pulls katana to Relena's throat*  
  
Wufei: Hey I wanna kill someone too. *pouts*  
  
Relena: Heero help me!!!!  
  
CR: *Growls* Stop whining!  
  
Heero: *stands up behind CR and looks at Relena* I have no reason to save you.  
  
Quatra: We shouldn't be fighting at all!  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrops* -_-;  
  
Me: Shut-up Quatra!!  
  
Relena: I thought you loved me.  
  
Duo: I'm up! Relena, Trowa, Wufei, Quatra? When did you all get here?  
  
Me: Duo you idiot. * puts hand on forehead and shakes it*  
  
Heero: I don't....  
  
CR: He doesn't love you! He wishes you were dead! And I.......I want to hear your flesh rip apart! * Tackles Relena*  
  
Duo, Wufei, Quatra, Trowa, and Heero: O.O  
  
Me: GO MIRIAM!!! Break her neck!! Let me hurt her too!!  
  
Relena: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Duo: * whispers to Trowa* Major Relena haters  
  
Trowa: *nods*  
  
CR: *tares at her skin as her other hand holds up her katana* Now you will die!  
  
Heero: *grabs the hand that holds her katana*  
  
Trowa: ///_O It was just getting good!  
  
Me: NOOOOOO!! Baka Heero!  
  
Relena: He does love me!  
  
Heero: No, I don't love you!!  
  
CR: *pulls at Heero* Let mego!!  
  
Heero: No -_-;  
  
Me: Either one of you kills her or I will!! I've got the urge to shed blood! .  
  
Relena: Then why did you save me?  
  
Wufei: Kill the onna!!  
  
Heero: I like your hair. *cuts off Relena's hair* Okay go on.  
  
CR: O.O kay *chops off Relena's head.*  
  
Me: *starts stabbing the decapitated Relena* I fell better now.  
  
Duo: Why do you like her hair?  
  
Heero: It's pretty on voodoo dolls. =)  
  
CR: * cleans up while sliding away from Heero* O.O ...............................kay........................  
  
Me: What are you going to do with a Relena voodoo doll?  
  
Everyone: *moves away from Heero to save their hair*  
  
CR: *cleans her Katana while whistling*  
  
Heero: For fun! Pain upon her dead body.....  
  
Me: *cleans scythe* I think i've already did that. He's suicidal, stoic, and psychotic........I like him.  
  
CR: He's morbid....I love him! *hugs Heero*  
  
Heero: *nosebleed*  
  
CR: O.O Perv!  
  
Me: But......you can't love.  
  
CR: Uuuh.....I lust him?! ^.^  
  
Trowa: I thought you lusted me. ///_v  
  
Me: You made Trowa sad. Don't worry I have my crush too. * eyes Duo*  
  
CR: *Pounces on Trowa*  
  
Trowa: ///_^  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Me: *looks at Duo who is staring wide eyed at Miriam and Trowa.*  
  
Noin: *Slides next to Ash* Hey there can i have your number?  
  
Heero: *Gets mad as he watches Miriam and Trowa*  
  
Me: Eeep! * Jumps onto Duo* Zechs come get your girlfriend!! * latches herself to Duo*  
  
Noin: But I like girls more than I like Zechs. ^.~  
  
Trowa* smooches with Miriam*  
  
Heero: *starts seeing red*  
  
Me: Miriam include Heero, he's getting jealous! *clings to Duo*  
  
Duo: *looks down at the clinging Ashleigh* o.o'  
  
Me: Go away Noin!!! I don't like girls like that!!!  
  
Trowa: Ummmmm...I'm not into kissing guys......  
  
CR: I am!! *pounces Heero*  
  
Heero: ^.^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's all for now. ^.^ 


	3. part 3

Noin: *puts hands on Ash's chest* Plump! ^.^  
  
Me: Get away from me!!!!! *Runs away*  
  
Duo: That was unexpected. *Glares at Noin* Why did you have to do that? I was getting comfortable.  
  
Wufei: *yells at Miriam and Heero* I don't want to see body parts!!! Get a room you two!!!  
  
Noin: *smiles and holds out hands* Come here Ashleigh!  
  
Heero: *pulls Miriam into a closet with him*  
  
Trowa: 7 minutes in heaven! (LOL)  
  
Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wufei: I think her answer is no.  
  
Me: SAVE ME FROM THIS LESBIAN LUNITIC!!!!  
  
Treize: Noin stop!  
  
G-boys: o.o  
  
Wufei: I challenge you Treize!  
  
Heero: *tries to pull away* Must stop fight.  
  
CR: *whimpers* =(  
  
Trowa: *pulls Heero out then locks the door with him and Miriam*  
  
Heero: O.O Hey!!! *bangs on door*  
  
Noin: *grabs Ash's butt* Mmmmm.......firm.  
  
Me: O.O *runs into closet and locks it* Ummmmm.....sorry.... *runs out of closet that Miriam and Trowa were in*  
  
Noin: *tackles Ashleigh* Hello. =)  
  
CR: *snuggles Trowa*  
  
Trowa: ///.^  
  
Heero: *bangs on door* OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW TROWA!!!  
  
Me: Heero!!! Somebody kill her!!!! * struggles to get Noin off of her*  
  
Treize: Checkmate  
  
Wufei: Dammit.  
  
Heero: * kills Noin* MIRIAM!!!! OPEN THIS DOOR!!  
  
CR: z_z *sleeps*  
  
Trowa: I'm in heaven. //_^  
  
Me: Thank you. Trowa it's Heero's turn!!!  
  
Duo: I wanna turn. v.v  
  
CR: *shoves Trowa out then grabs Zechs* ^___^ Heeeeeh!  
  
Zechs: ^_^  
  
Heero: O.O *gets supper fuckin' mad*  
  
Me: Okay it's Zechs turn.  
  
Wufei: Checkmate!! I'm da bomb!! Bu ya!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Treize: Damn you!  
  
Heero: *busts down door. Kills Zechs*  
  
CR: O.O Hewo......  
  
Heero: Nobody can have you except me!!!!!  
  
Me: *walks into closet and pushes Heero and Miriam out.* Okay my turn. Duo!  
  
Duo: Yeaaaaaaa! *runs into closet* Heeeeee.  
  
CR: *Looks at Heero and blinks* I thought you couldn't love?  
  
Heero: Ummmmm........I love you?  
  
CR: Uuh......kay?  
  
Trowa: *clings to Miriam* o.O  
  
Wufei: O.O;  
  
Catharine: Trowa! Let go of her right now!  
  
Trowa *clings to her more* She's right fully mine! =(  
  
Heero: Yours?! O.O  
  
CR: O.O What? I have no say?  
  
Heero and Trowa: No!  
  
Me: *opens door* She has a say! * shuts door*  
  
Quatra: AHHHHH! My virgin eyes!!  
  
Dorothy: You don't say that in bed. ^.~  
  
Everyone except Ash and Duo: TMI!!!!!!!!!  
  
Quatra: *turns a crimson red* All right......My non-virgin eyes!!!!  
  
CR: I belong to no one!  
  
Trowa and Heero: You belong to me! *glare at each other* Hey!!!  
  
Dead Noin: Nice chest. ^.~  
  
Me and Duo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Zombie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs out of closet* *looks around* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Peeping eyes!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wufei: *Nosebleed* Dammit Maxwell! Put some clothes on!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: Uuuuuhhhhh..... *pulls pants on*  
  
CR: *Runs off away from Trowa and Heero, bumps into Dead Noin*  
  
Dead Noin: Ooooooohhhhh.....nice rack too. ^.^  
  
CR: O.O *screams and falls on butt*  
  
Duo: I didn't know you liked guys Wufei..........  
  
Wufei: I...ummm....bye! *disappears*  
  
Me: Oh no you don't! *chops Noin's head off*  
  
CR: I'm tired.  
  
Cathy: Trowa Miriam is not yours.  
  
Heero: Yeah! ^.^  
  
Trowa: ///_v  
  
CR: Awwww.......he's sad.  
  
Me: Someone should cheer him up. *grins mischievously*  
  
Duo: O.O Noooo you only want me!  
  
Trowa: ///_O  
  
Heero: *Looks at Miriam* Why you no play with me? v.v  
  
CR: O.O  
  
Me: I wasn't talking about me, I was talking about Dorothy.  
  
Duo: What a relief. *tackles Ashleigh*  
  
Dorothy: I have Quatra. =P  
  
Trowa: ///.o  
  
CR: *Huggles Trowa then huggles Heero* I love you both. =)  
  
Me: Get married. Duo chill for a minute i'm talking.  
  
Quatra: *pulls gun to head* Good-bye cruel world.  
  
CR: o.O Wha?!  
  
Heero: I don't share well......  
  
Me: Quatra if you're gonna kill anyone kill Dorothy. Her gawking is annoying. *glares at Dorothy*  
  
Dorothy: O_O  
  
Quatra: Okay *shoots Dorothy*  
  
Everyone: O.O Wow. 


	4. part 4

Recap: Quatra just shot Dorothy. That's all I have to say.  
  
Normal- I wrote  
  
Italics- friend ChildRunaway wrote  
  
Bold- friend Whitney wrote  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CR: --To Quatra-- I thought you were a pacifist?  
  
Quatra: When it comes to Dorothy...........no. --puts gun down--  
  
Me: Thank you Quatra she was annoying me by staring at Duo. --cuddles Duo--  
  
Heero: --looks at Trowa holding CR-- ....... --twitch--  
  
Trowa: ///_  
  
Me: Heero calm down. -- puts hand on shoulder--  
  
Duo: Yeah man don't do anything drastic. We still need our Heavyarms pilot. Speaking of which........you get to help me rebuild Deathscythe!!  
  
Heero: --twitch-- rage.... --pulls out gun and aims @ Trowa-- hate...... -- twitch-- Omera o Kuroso!!!  
  
Trowa: ///_O H-Heero?  
  
CR: --vanishes, then reappears behind Ashleigh-- O.O Help!  
  
Trowa: ///_ Get back over here!! ///_O  
  
Wufei: --cleans katana with.......looks at bottle-- OIL!!!!? MAXWELL!!!  
  
Duo: What?! I thought you ran off.  
  
Me: --hits Heero hard on the head with scythe-- Down boy.  
  
CR: --giggles--  
  
Heero: --aims for Trowa's head and fires--  
  
CR: O.O --quickly throws Relena's dead body in front of Trowa--  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Heero: I'm getting what is rightfully mine. --Twitches and points gun at Trowa again.--  
  
Me: --hits him in the temple-- DAMN!! Why won't you pass out!  
  
Duo: He's the 'perfect solider'.  
  
CR: ..........I belong to no one. =(  
  
Wufei: I came back. I'm waiting for Heero to kill your weak onna. --looks to Ashleigh--  
  
Me: Look who's talking gay boy!! Don't call me weak unless you can prove it! --stands up straight with scythe at side--  
  
Duo: To kill her you must kill me. --stands in front of Ashleigh--  
  
Wufei: Don't bother me any. I'll be glad to be rid of you Maxwell.  
  
CR: --moves in front of Heero-- Now, now we don't want any more corpses around here. Three is enough. =/  
  
Trowa: --Moves Relena's dead body--  
  
Me: I want to add Wufei to the pile. --holds scythe in hands ready for attack-- He's really pissing me off with the 'onna' comments.  
  
Wufei: --lunges at Duo with katana--  
  
Me: --pushes Duo aside and blocks Wufei's attack--  
  
Tandora: --walks in the door with her sword drawn and cuts off Wufei's head- - Ha Ha!! --runs away--  
  
CR: --watches Wufei's head roll-- Numero 4 -_-;  
  
Trowa: --slides out of Heero's gun aim-- -thinks- There's no place like home, there's no place like home.  
  
Me: Oh my god!! I can hear him thinking! Get out of my head!! --drops scythe and grabs her head.--  
  
Trowa: ///_O;  
  
Duo: This is creepy.  
  
CR: --Huggles Heero, trying to distract him from Trowa--  
  
Heero: I will not give in. I will not give in. I will not give in. I will..not..give....in..... -hugs her back-  
  
CR: ^.^  
  
Heero: (thinking) I gave in. . --scolds himself--  
  
CR: Wow O.O I can hear him think! o.O  
  
Trowa: --makes a mad dash for the door--  
  
Heero: --aims at Trowa-- Ahem  
  
CR: O.O no -_-;  
  
Me: --steps in front of Trowa-- Why are you jealous Heero? What are you afraid of?  
  
Heero: He's going to take Miriam away from me. I'm not jealous or afraid. Just mad!  
  
CR: --clings to Heero--  
  
Me: You're blinded by madness. Can't you see she wants both of you?  
  
Heero: But.....--looks up innocently-- I want her to myself..... and put her in pretty dresses! ^.^  
  
CR: --face vaults-- NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hell no!!! There is no fucking way you are going to get me into a mother fuckin dress!!!  
  
Everyone: --sweatdrops--  
  
Heero: Ummmmm..... . --shoots Trowa--  
  
CR: -_-;  
  
Trowa: Mother fuckin bastard!!!  
  
Quatra: Must we use foul language?  
  
Everyone: YES!!!!!!!!  
  
CR: --backhands Heero and runs to Trowa-- You okay?  
  
Heero: Rage --twitch-- hate --twitch-- unloved --sobs  
  
Trowa: What do you fuckin think?! He shot me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leavin ya there. Thank you to those who have reviewed. I really didn't expect anyone to read this. ^.^ 


	5. part 5

Okay, there is only going to be one more part put up this week and another won't be more till the beginning of the year. I'm going to my dad's for Christmas and won't have access to a computer till the 30th and even then it's going to be the New Year. Happy Holidays!!  
  
Normal- me writting  
  
Italics- my friend Miriam  
  
Bold- friend Whitney  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ambulance: Ne-nu ne-nu ne-nu ne-nu  
  
Paramedic: Bullet extraction lets move it!  
  
CR: O_O Doctors!! Get away!!! --pulls out katana--  
  
Paramedics: Whoa there, We just want to help.  
  
CR: Get away!!! --swings at them--  
  
Me: Miriam! --knocks katana out of her hand-- Duo, Quatra help me restrain her!  
  
Heero: Must..........kill.............can't............little girl and dog.....................bad memories.............--falls on knees--  
  
Relena's ghost: Heero........Heero......God snap out of it Heero!  
  
CR: --shoots Relena's ghost-- =P Go away!! --runs over to Heero an kneels net to him-- Heero? --looks back over to Trowa then to Heero-- =/ Heero, huns?  
  
Trowa: --looks at paramedics-- Go away. =P  
  
Paramedic: I see.......we're not wanted.  
  
Ambulance: Ne-nu ne-nu ne-nu.........................  
  
Heero: Bad memories............little girl...........dog.........dead......me........kill.........--stares into space rambling on and on--  
  
Me: Duo? Where did you go baby? --looks around for Duo, finds note.  
  
Note: Needed body took braided one.  
  
Me: I'LL KILL THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CR: Wow......--holds Heero and kisses the top of his head-- It's okay hunny...i'm here.  
  
~  
  
Duo: HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Paramedics: Lay down please.  
  
Duo: TAKE ME BACK! O_O  
  
~  
  
ME: --runs with lightning speed after ambulance-- -  
  
~  
  
Echo of me: I'll kill them!!!  
  
Duo: --chuckles-- now you got her mad.  
  
Paramedics: --puts sleeping gas on him-- lay down.  
  
Duo: --groggily-- you're all dead. --passes out--  
  
~  
  
Trowa: --looks hopelessly at CR and Heero-- -thinking- Where's the one who killed Wufei? She's cute.  
  
Heero: Life......gone.....life....useless....  
  
CR: --looks at Trowa-- I do care for you Trowa, Heero's just unstable right now.....--gently strokes Heero's head--  
  
Trowa: He fuckin shot me!! ///_-;  
  
CR: He didn't mean to did you?  
  
Heero: I'm ...............useless.............--looks up at CR-- Am......am i useless?  
  
Trowa: YES!  
  
CR: --looks at Trowa and frowns. Looks back at Heero.-- No, Heero you're not useless.  
  
Trowa: -mumbles- Show off. --glares at Heero--  
  
~  
  
Ambulance: --slams on breaks-- SSSSSSSSSCCCCCCCCCCREEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCH!!!!  
  
Me: Give me back my lover!!!!!!! --cuts open ambulance--  
  
Paramedic: --hold up gun to Duo-- Stop where you are or the boy dies  
  
Me: Give me Duo Hilde!  
  
Hilde: He's mine!  
  
Duo: Whoa! Hilde, babe....i'm not yours  
  
Hilde: You saved my life.  
  
Duo: I thought you would screw me...........  
  
Everyone there: -__-;  
  
~  
  
CR: --blinks and holds Heero--  
  
Heero: So unloved......  
  
~  
  
Me: Well I feel loved now. --crosses arms over chest and pouts--  
  
Duo: Ash that's not the reason why I picked you up.  
  
Hilde: She doesn't seem to want you. I'm the only one that accepts you. Sounds like she's a whore if you picked her up.  
  
Me: That's it Hilde!! Nobody calls me a whore and lives. --lunges at Hilde and starts choking her--  
  
Hilde: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Help....me...Duo ACK!  
  
Duo: Nope. --hands Ashleigh her scythe--  
  
Me: Thanks --stabs Hilde in the shoulders--  
  
Hilde: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: I never liked you anyway. --slashes at her. Stops and stands up glaring at her-- I'll just leave you here and let you bleed to death. -- turns around and leaves--  
  
Duo: Ash? Ashleigh? --goes after her--  
  
Dead Noin: --walks to Ash-- I'll take care of you. =)  
  
~  
  
CR: Please don't say that! I love you! --hugs him tight--  
  
Trowa: ///_;  
  
Heero: --in head-- ^.^ --outside-- -.-  
  
~  
  
Me: Get the fuck away from me! --chops off head (again) and chops body into little pieces--  
  
Duo: Ash!  
  
Me: Go away.  
  
Duo: Come on, my hormones were controlling me with Hilde!  
  
Me: How do I know your hormones aren't controlling you now?  
  
~  
  
CR: --glares at Heero--  
  
Trowa: See! It was an act!  
  
CR: Heero? .  
  
Heero: At first it wasn't. -_- --grabs CR-- I'm sorry!!!!!!!!! Forgive me!!!  
  
~  
  
Duo:........................  
  
Me: This silence is very reassuring. --starts walking away again--  
  
Duo: --grabs onto her leg-- It's no hormones please don't walk away! ;__;  
  
~  
  
CR: --looks at Heero-- I unno.  
  
Trowa: Don't! Runaway with me!  
  
Everyone: -_-; Does this guy ever give up?!  
  
Dead Zechs: Who killed my sister?!  
  
Everyone: Ummmmmmmmmmmm..............................  
  
DZ: Well?  
  
CR: Ashleigh did! --points to the direction Ashleigh went--  
  
DZ: She will pay! --runs the direction CR pointed--  
  
~  
  
Me: --pissed off-- Let go.  
  
Duo: I do love you!!  
  
Me: If you treasure your ego I suggest you let go. --grabs braid and holds scythe to it--  
  
Duo: --cringes but keeps a hold of her leg-- I'd give up my title as Shinigami and give you my braid just to prove I love you.  
  
~  
  
Heero: You lied. You killed Relena.  
  
CR: Yeah but i'd like to live for a few more days. Besides Ash can handle him.  
  
Heero: But, she's your friend. What if she dies?  
  
CR: Duo can help her.  
  
Everyone except for CR: --face vaults--  
  
~  
  
Me: I like the braid better on your head and the title, well it wouldn't be you without it. --grows gentle and drops braid. Kneels next to him-- Now can I have my leg back?  
  
DZ: ASHLEIGH!! You will pay for killing my sister!  
  
Tandora: --walks in-- What the hell am I doing here? It's like a maze and I can't get out!  
  
Me: Hey person who killed Wufei! Kill the zombie!  
  
Tandora: --shrugs-- Okay. --throws a ball of wake energy at the zombie-- -- zombie explodes-- Well that was fun.  
  
~  
  
CR: --moves her tennis shoes on the floor-- Squeaky shoes! ^.^  
  
Heero: o.O;  
  
Ghost Relena: Heero.....come to mama Heero............  
  
Me: Thank you.  
  
TD: --disappears--  
  
Duo: Oooooooooooo........blood and gore............  
  
CR: O.O --clings to Heero-- Don't listen to her Heero!  
  
Trowa: If Heero disappears i'll take you. ///.~  
  
Heero: --glares at Trowa--  
  
GR: Mommy wants you to come to me Heero.........  
  
Me: Forget it Relena. He doesn't chose you. --starts stabbing her body--  
  
GR: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Stop that hurts! --cringes--  
  
Me: Hehehe.... --stabs some more--  
  
CR: Relena! Heero doesn't want you! And I can prove it! --kisses Heero--  
  
GR: O.O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Heero: --kisses back--  
  
GR: NOOOOOOOOO!! --disappears--  
  
Trowa: --glares at Heero--  
  
Heero: --opens his eyes and glares back at Trowa--  
  
CR: --pulls at his arm--  
  
Heero: --closes eyes again--  
  
Duo: Woooooooooo! Heero does show emotions! =P  
  
Trowa: --scolds--  
  
Me: --sweatdrops-- You just noticed?  
  
Duo: --blinks at her-- Yea.  
  
Me: --face vaults-- 


	6. part 6

Duo: --whispers to Ash-- you'd think they'd stop to breath.  
  
Me: It's called a nose. --Grins evilly at him--  
  
Duo: What is that look for? --Cringes at Ash's look-- Ashleigh?  
  
CR: --pushes Heero into a room.--  
  
Heero: ^.^ -thinks- I'm in heaven.  
  
Trowa: -_-  
  
Me: Poor Trowa.......--goes and gives him a hug--  
  
Duo: O_O Ashleigh?  
  
CR: --snuggles against Heero--  
  
Trowa: --blinks then hugs Ash back-- ^.^ Heeeeee!  
  
Me: Uhhhhhh.......this is a little too comforting.  
  
Trowa: --clings to her--  
  
Heero: --in back ground-- Heeeeee ^.^  
  
Me: Ummmmm....... a little help here?  
  
Duo: Trowa let go of her.  
  
Trowa: No! Mine!  
  
CR: --pokes head out of room-- Trowa don't be so clingy!  
  
Heero: -_- --pulls CR back into the room-- ^.^ Mine!  
  
Trowa: Mine!  
  
Me: Let me go unibang! --tries pushing him away.--  
  
Trowa: ///_; No one loves me. =(  
  
CR: --runs out of room and grabs Trowa--  
  
Trowa: ///_O  
  
Heero: -_- -grumbles- Damn unibang takes away my happiness....  
  
CR: You're going to have to find someone else Trowa.  
  
Me: --runs to Duo-- Mine!  
  
Hilde: No mine!  
  
Me: Bitch you're supposed to be dead!!  
  
Hilde: You left me with bandages and blood. Ha ha! He's mine!  
  
Duo: -_-;  
  
Trowa: No Mine! --reaches for Ashleigh--  
  
CR: --takes Heero's gun out of his pants and aims at Hilde--  
  
Heero: O.O -whispers- Your hand was in my pants............o.o..........=)  
  
CR: --blushes, but then goes back to aiming at Hilde--  
  
Me: Oh my........ --blushes also--  
  
Duo: --Gawks at CR then glares at Heero-- -grumbles- Lucky bastard, gets hands down his pants before me.  
  
Trowa: --runs to Ashleigh and drags her away.-- Mine ^.^  
  
Kelly: --grabs the gun, aims at Hilde, and fires--  
  
Trowa: --drops Ash and runs to Kelly-- ^.^  
  
Kelly: URK! --glares at Trowa-- Get off.  
  
Trowa: Mine! ^.^  
  
Kelly: --Hits him on the head with her staff and falls asleep--  
  
Trowa: ;-; Ow!  
  
Me: Yea! Hilde is dead. Hilde is dead. --dances around like an idiot--  
  
Duo: --grabs Ashleigh-- Calm down.  
  
CR: --takes gun back and places it back in Heero's pants-- ^.~  
  
Heero: --blushes-- O.O ......... ^.^  
  
Trowa: ///_- -grumbles- Heero always gets the action!  
  
Quatra: Miss Child, defame from sticking your hands down Heero's pants please.  
  
Me: At least in public.  
  
Heero: --Grabs CR and runs off into a room--  
  
CR: --sings "Freshmen" by the Virve--  
  
Trowa: --snuggles up next to Kelly.--  
  
Kelly: --starts floating--  
  
Trowa: ///_ Dammit!  
  
Cathy: Trowa quit claiming women that aren't yours.  
  
Trowa: ///_- -sigh- okay.  
  
CR: --jumps out of room and sings "When I'm Gone" By 3 Doors Down-- There's another world inside of me that you may never see. There's secrets in this world that I can hide. --pulls her cloak off so you can see her red hair with blond and black highlights-- Somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I can't find. Maybe it's too far away or maybe i'm just blind.  
  
Everyone: o.o;  
  
Heero: Come back here. --grabs her and pulls her back into the room-- 


	7. part 7

Okay I kind of forgot where I was in this so i'm going to start where I think I left off, k? By the way my friend and I were doing this in a spiral notebook and we already filled one up!!! Yea we are so proud of ourselves!! ^.^ The problem is I have a whole shit load to type now. By the time i'm done typing this we are going to have the next notebook filled up.  
  
DISCLAIMER: We don't own the Gundam Wing characters. *both pouts*  
  
Normal- me  
  
Italics- ChildRunaway  
  
Bold- Whitney  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Heero: Come back here. --grabs CR and pulls her back into room--  
  
CR: O.O...........^.^ -- locks door behind her--  
  
Tandora: --walks in and curses silently-- Dammit! -- Stands against wall unnoticed (Ooc: Or so she thinks)--  
  
Sally: Wufei? --looks around-- Where is Wufei?!  
  
Trowa: --smiles at Sally-- ///_^  
  
Cathy: Don't even think about it Trowa. --taps foot--  
  
Trowa: ///_- Party popper.  
  
Sally: --notices Wufei's decapitated body-- Who killed Wufei? --becomes angry--  
  
Me: She did! --points towards Tandora--  
  
Trowa: Yea she's back!  
  
Cathy: Trowa!  
  
TD: --glares at Sally-- So I killed Wufei. Who cares. --shrugs shoulders and prepares to attack--  
  
Trowa: ///_- Why do you have to ruin my fun?  
  
Sally:-- Gets in fighting stand-- I'm not weak and feeble you know.....  
  
TD: Fitting I think that you should die in the same manner as Wufei. -- pulls out her sword and charges at Sally cutting her head off--  
  
Sally: --head rolls around-- x.x  
  
Me: Blood and Gore! Blood and Gore!  
  
Duo: Calm down Ashleigh.  
  
Me: What's your name?  
  
TD: --cleans an stealths sword-- Tandora. Who are you?  
  
CR: --pops out of her room and watches Sally's head roll away-- .  
  
Heero: --looks at Tandora-- ........ --glares--  
  
Me: Ashleigh. Those two sticking their head out of the door is Miriam and Heero.  
  
CR and Heero: --duck back into room--  
  
Me: Then Cathy, Quatra, Trowa, and Duo.  
  
TD: --looks at the odd group of people-- Well met. --walks over and clasps hands with Me-- You seem to be the only smart one here, so do you know how to get out of this place?  
  
CR: I know! Follow the yellow brick road!  
  
Trowa: Follow the yellow brick road? ///.O  
  
Quatra: Follow the yellow brick road? o.O  
  
Duo: Follow the yellow brick road? o.O  
  
Cathy: Follow the yellow brick road? o.O  
  
Heero: SHUT UP! --grabs CR and locks door--  
  
Me: Oh god, i'm living in OZ. --puts hand on face--  
  
Heero: Where is OZ?! --runs out with gun drawn--  
  
TD: --glares at all of them-- Shut the hell up! --bangs Duo on the head knocking him out-- Anyone else?  
  
CR and Heero: --stay in CR's room.--  
  
CR: --giggles--  
  
Heero: O.O ...... ^.^  
  
Everyone: No.  
  
Me: Thank you. Major Wizard of OZ moment there. You can get out by the front door. --points to the door--  
  
TD: --nods and leaves--  
  
CR: Heero! O.O Don't!  
  
Heero: ^.^ Yesh!  
  
CR: You're scaring me x.x  
  
Heero: You like it tough! ^.~  
  
Trowa: O.O --presses ear to door--  
  
Me: what's going on? --also puts ear to door--  
  
CR: Wow! O.O ............ ^.^ Fits perfectly!  
  
Heero: Of course!  
  
Cathy: O.O;  
  
Me: I think i'm gonna be sick.  
  
Cathy: Me too.  
  
Trowa: I wanna join! --opens door--  
  
CR: Do you guys mind? We are putting together a Wing Zero model!  
  
Heero: Yeah --closes door--  
  
Me: WHAT!!!! They made me sick for that?!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: --stands up-- Calm down Ashleigh --pulls her away form the door and into another room--  
  
CR: Awwww it fell down. =(  
  
Heero: Go to the bathroom and clean up!  
  
Trowa: O.O They're no putting together a Gundam.  
  
Cathy: Of course they are!  
  
Quatra: Doesn't sound like it.  
  
Me: --yells from the other room-- Yea! I get to have fun!!  
  
Duo: You're lucky I have experience with this other wise we would both be lost.  
  
Me: How hard could it be?  
  
Everyone not in a room: O.O  
  
CR: Heero! I didn't know you.....it could do that!  
  
Heero: I can...it can do a lot of things. ^.~  
  
Quatra: Oh Allah.... --gags--  
  
Me: Isn't that supposed to be down there?  
  
Duo: Oh yea!  
  
Cathy: My god.  
  
Trowa: --whines-- I wanna have that kind of fun!  
  
Kelly: --wakes up and points gun at Trowa-- Shut-up!  
  
Trowa: Yes mame.  
  
Kelly: --goes back to sleep--  
  
Me: Ow that hurt.  
  
Duo: It should that was pointy.  
  
Heero: Are you sure this is your first time?  
  
CR: Yeah! I haven't done this with anyone else. --blushes--  
  
Heero: Well, you are VERY good for a beginner! ^.^  
  
CR: Yeah!  
  
Quatra: Uhhhhhh........Who wants Ice cream?  
  
Everyone in room: I do!! -they all leave for ice cream--  
  
Me and Duo: --come sliding out of room-- Did someone say ice cream? -- blinks-- Huh? Where is everyone?  
  
CR: --puts on some Dashboard Conffesbal 'Hands down'-- My hopes are so high that your kiss might just kill me. So won't you kill me, so I die happy. My heart is yours to build or bust, to break or bury, or wear as jewelry which ever you prefer! Hands down this is the best date I can ever remember.  
  
Heero: Calm down Miriam.  
  
CR: =( Pooh on you! --runs off to go get ice cream with everyone else--  
  
Me and Duo: Wait for us!  
  
CR: --stops-- Come on! ^.^ I want chocolate.  
  
Me and Duo: --runs towards her-- Yea!  
  
Heero: I'm...........alone  
  
CR: --stops and looks back at Heero, frowns--  
  
Heero: -_-  
  
CR: --walks back to Heero and takes his hand-- ^__^ Come on.  
  
Heero: --pulls hand away-- No, go.  
  
CR: --Looks at Me and Duo--  
  
Me and Duo: Come on!  
  
CR: --kisses Heero on the cheek and runs off with Me and Duo--  
  
Me: Poor Heero. -_-  
  
CR: He'll be okay. ^.^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero: --pulls out laptop--  
  
Relena: Heero.............Heero.............  
  
Heero: --raises eyebrow--  
  
Relena: Come to mama Heero. --put arms around Heero--  
  
Heero: --Jumps up and stares at Relena-- O.O How many times do we have to kill you?  
  
Relena: I never die. Muhahahahahahahahahahaha!!  
  
Heero: Why do you haunt me?! What do you want?!  
  
Relena: You Heero. I'll continue to haunt you till you go psychotically crazy and kill yourself.  
  
Heero: You can't have me...--pulls out his gun and glares at her-- I hate you.  
  
Relena: You can't kill a ghost Heero. We are the remaining spirits of the dead. --ghosts of Hilde, Zechs, Wufei, Sally, Dorothy, and the rest of the people who were killed appear--  
  
Noin: We will continue to haunt all of you till we get what we want.  
  
Heero: What's that?  
  
Relena: I want you, Hide-Duo, Noin-Ashleigh, Zechs-Miriam, Dorothy-Quatra, then Sally and Wufei want to kill that Tandora chick.  
  
Heero: Well first off. Zechs.....Miriam is MINE. She will Never be yours. Relena, I hate you. I'd rather marry Dorothy than be with you. Hilde, Duo is Ashleigh's. Ashleigh is Duo's Noin. I don't think Quatra likes you Dorothy, after all he killed you. Wufei and Sally........go right ahead.  
  
Zechs: We'll just see about that Yuy.  
  
Hilde: I saw Duo first.  
  
Noin: I just get Ashleigh.  
  
Dorothy: He didn't mean to kill me. He missed his real target, that bitch Cathrine.  
  
Wufei and Sally: Where is she?  
  
Heero: --closes his laptop and begins to walk away from them--  
  
Relena: Don't walk through us Heero Yuy. What we want is what is supposed to be true. What you all have chosen is wrong.  
  
Heero: --frowns-- Love is never wrong and I love Miriam.  
  
Relena: Uh huh. Keep thinking that. --puts hands on hips--  
  
Noin: --scoots net to Hilde-- Hey beautiful can I have your #?  
  
Hilde: Sure --they disappear--  
  
Zechs: Hey Dorothy want to come to my place tonight?  
  
Dorothy: Love to. --takes Zechs arm and they disappear--  
  
Wufei and Sally: Forget killing that chick. We're already dead anyways. -- disappear--  
  
Relena: Hey! Come back here!  
  
Pig Fetus [1]: Hey beautiful.  
  
Relena: O.O Are you talking to me?  
  
PF: Yeah.  
  
Relena: Oh! --giggles-- How sweet of you.  
  
Heero: o.O -thinks- Ewwwwwwww.  
  
PF: You available tonight?  
  
Relena: Be at my place at 8pm.  
  
Heero: --gags-- SICK!!  
  
Relena: Well...........bye Heero! I got a real man now. ^.^  
  
Heero: --gags some more--  
  
CR: HHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRROOOOO! Were back! --walks in with vanilla ice cream for Heero and sees him gagging-- What's the matter?  
  
Heero: Relena..........pig fetus.........dating.............sickening.....  
  
CR: o.O Sounds sickening. --hands him vanilla ice cream then leans up and kisses his cheek--  
  
Heero: ^.^ Thanks. --gulps down ice cream down--  
  
Trowa: What happened here?  
  
Heero: Tell ya later.  
  
Trowa: Your laptop is on the floor.....broken....  
  
Heero: O.O ZECHS WILL DIE!!!  
  
CR: Ooooooohhhhh he's got a nice body. ^.^  
  
Everyone: --sweatdrops--  
  
Heero: How do you know?  
  
CR: Internet dear! They have pics of you too! =)  
  
Duo: Any of me?  
  
Me: Oh yeah. Even one of you in just jeans and your hair is down. --drool- -  
  
Duo: --holds up Me's drooling figure-- Heh. ^_^;  
  
Me: Pinch me.........  
  
Duo: --pinches her--  
  
Me: Ow! That hurt! --swats at Duo--  
  
Duo: Hey, hey! You said 'pinch me', so I did.  
  
Me: Oh, okay then. --huggles him-- There are even pics of the Gundams.  
  
Duo: O.O --grabs her hand-- Come on you're showing me this.  
  
CR: Heero has a Gundam in his pants.....it's big. =)  
  
Heero: O.O  
  
CR: Though spandex leave nothing to the imagination.  
  
Everyone: TMI MIRIAM!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: --blushes--  
  
CR: --smiles at Heero-- I yah you!  
  
Duo: --yells from the other room--WHAT THE FUCK!!!!  
  
CR: --glomps Heero-- ^________^ Hewo.  
  
Duo: --curses on and on--  
  
Me: --walks out of room shaking her head--  
  
Quatra: What is he yelling about?  
  
Me: He found the yaoi pics.  
  
Heero: With who?! O.O  
  
CR: Why you and Duo of course!  
  
Heero: NO FUCKIN WAY!!  
  
Duo: --walks out with laptop in hand-- These fuckin perves. It has me with all of you including Wufei!! . I think that they are trying to make Americans all look like whores. Oh also there are some of Trowa and Quatra. Then Trowa and Heero, basically according to them everyone has been with everyone. It makes me sick!  
  
All pilots except Duo: O.O  
  
Heero: --glows-- She glomped me. ^.^ 


	8. Part 8

Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been working on my other fanfic a lot lately and doing homework. Me choca tarea y esquela!!! (I hate homework and school). My computer talks to me in Japanese. I downloaded sound bites from Weiss Kreuz and now i'm talking like they do to my brother (and really pissing him off too. ^.^) Ahhhh.......brothers are fun to annoy. Here is the next part. ^.^  
  
Normal- Me  
  
Italics- ChildRunaway  
  
Bold- Whitney  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Cathy: What is a glomp?  
  
CR: Well, it's not a pounce exactly. You grab on to the person in an obsessed way! ^.^  
  
Me: --talks to Cathy and CR-- Lets go explain all this stuff to her.  
  
CR: Who's her?  
  
Me: Cathy you baka!  
  
CR: Ooh okay, --lets go of Heero and hops over to Cathy and Me--  
  
Tandora: --walks in all wet because of the storm outside-- Does anyone have a map?! --walks over to CR and Me--  
  
CR: --blinks-- Your all wet. o.O  
  
Me: --gets towel-- Here.  
  
TD: --takes towel-- Thanks -dries off and throws the wet towel on CR's head--  
  
CR: --growls-- Fuck off.  
  
TD: Okay --smiles and runs to Heero--  
  
Me: Now now ladies.  
  
Heero: O.O  
  
Me: Tandora stop. Please. We don't want any more corpses.  
  
TD: Fine --goes back to where she was standing--  
  
Heero: Ummmmm.......  
  
CR: --growls--  
  
TD: --goes to CR and gives her a hug-- I'm sorry. I didn't know you were together.  
  
CR: = / --growls a little-- Fine.  
  
Kelly: u.u zzzzzzzz  
  
Me: Now things are peaceful.  
  
Duo: Are you a pacifist?  
  
Me: --growls--  
  
TD: --growls and glares at Duo-- No. Just having a good day.  
  
CR: --sleeps--  
  
TD: --curls up next to CR and goes to sleep--  
  
Kelly: --wakes up-- Okay who can I kill? -looks around and spots Trowa-- Ohhh prey.  
  
Me: Don't kill him.  
  
Kelly: Fine can I beat him up?  
  
Me: Have fun.  
  
Trowa: O.O  
  
CR: --growls and rolls over a few times-- u.u zzzzz  
  
Kelly: --twirls staff--  
  
Trowa: --runs away--  
  
Kelly: --chases after him--  
  
Heero: Awwww. She's so cute when she's sleeping! --watches CR sleep--  
  
CR: --growls in her sleep--  
  
Heero: Uuh. o.O  
  
Kelly: --smacks Trowa in the face with her staff--  
  
Trowa: //_X Ow.  
  
Kelly: He he. --giggles like a school girl-- Who can I make my victim now?  
  
Everyone: --falls to the ground and pretends to sleep--  
  
Kelly: Whatever. -puts staff away and goes to sleep--  
  
CR: --twitch, growl, twitch--  
  
Heero: Uuuh o.O  
  
Me: She's going to explode!!! --grabs Duo and runs to the bedroom--  
  
Duo: ^.^  
  
Heero: --slides toward CR-- Miriam?  
  
Quatra: Bye. --grabs Cathy's hand and runs out of the room  
  
Cathy: o.O  
  
Kelly: --wakes up-- Shit. --grabs Trowa and drags him to another room--  
  
Trowa: ^.^ --hugs her-- Heeh.  
  
CR: --opens her eyes-- Hu?  
  
Heero: Morning Huns! ^.^  
  
Kelly: --smacks Trowa with staff and starts pummeling him-- Don't.........touch.......me......  
  
Heero: Why were you growling?  
  
CR: Uuuh.....I had a bad..........hey o.o is it me or is it getting colder? --her skin complexion pales, her eyes glow red, her fangs begin to enlarge--  
  
Heero: What the hell? --backs up from CR--  
  
CR: Uh-o........ --lets out a screech that turns into a painful roar/yell. Wings rip the back of her shirt. The wings are outlined in red, black on the front and grey on the back. Her pupils become small slits-- eer...........  
  
Heero: I say again, WHAT THE HELL?!!  
  
CR: --tackles Heero, licks her fangs-- It's been along time since i've had fresh meat. --her voice is slow and seducing--  
  
Duo: Uhhh.....a little help here. --stares at Ashleigh--  
  
Me: What? I thought you loved me. --became the same thing as CR--  
  
Trowa: --looks out of the room-- OMG!! She's a dragon vamp! --points to CR--  
  
Heero: A WHAT?!  
  
Duo: What is a dragon vamp?  
  
Quatra: I can explain that! Before the Gundams scientist experimented with DNA fussing. Miriam was their main test baby.  
  
Cathy: Baby?!  
  
Quatra: Yes baby....Miriam was already half vampire due to her father. They mixed her DNA with that of a dragon. A freak accident took place.  
  
CR: --slowly descends her teeth into Heero's neck--  
  
Quatra: Don't let her bite you!  
  
Heero: Right. --throws CR off of him--  
  
CR: --growls and moves to go back at Heero--  
  
Trowa: --grabs onto her wings--  
  
CR: AAHH!!  
  
Quatra: She can hold a human form for 2 days. After that she unwillingly changes.  
  
Heero: Is there a way to stop it?  
  
Quatra: Heero it is her own genetics, you can't change it.  
  
Heero: Why doesn't she know me?  
  
Quatra: Her dragon side doesn't register human memories.  
  
Heero: When will it end?  
  
Q: 16 hours....  
  
Heero: 16 hours!! What do we do when she wants to feed?! We can't hold her wings forever.  
  
CR: --continues to cry/scream out in pain-- GET OFF!  
  
Trowa: This must be her weakness.  
  
Kelly: But it's hurting her.  
  
Duo: Uhhh......am I invisible here?! --struggles to get Me off of him--  
  
Q: --grabs me's wings--  
  
Me: Oww! Let go Quatra!  
  
Duo: Why is Ash like this? And has human memories?  
  
Q: Well when Miriam first met Ashleigh she was of this form-  
  
Duo: So?  
  
Q: Hold your questions. She bit her. Though her fangs did not fully release all of her venom. So Ashleigh has human memories.  
  
Heero: Why does she not crave blood?  
  
Q: Well here's where it gets complicated. Yes she can crave blood. It's the primary need. The need to feed!  
  
CR: --roars and fire comes out from her mouth--  
  
Duo: WOW!  
  
Q: Because she was not fully poisoned she doesn't need blood to survive.  
  
Me: --cries-- Lemego! --sobs-- I'm hungry.  
  
Duo: If you want blood there is plenty of over there. --points to corpuses- -  
  
Me: Uck! Dead blood is nasty!  
  
CR: --extracts her wings and uses her tail to smack Trowa away--  
  
Trowa: --flys back and hits the wall--  
  
CR: --sniffs the air then looks at Quatra-- You're the one.  
  
Quatra: --gulp--  
  
CR: You were reading my mind!!  
  
Heero: Stop this Miriam!  
  
CR: --growls and gets on all fours, her feet are now like a dragons, her hands are still human looking but have huge claws-- You dare talk to me!  
  
Me: --wriggles out of Quatra's grasp. Glomps Duo and snuggles him:  
  
Duo: Okay there. --pats head and sweat drops-- ^_^;  
  
CR: --walks to Heero slowly, letting the sound of her claws hit the floor in an echo-- Gggggrrrrr........  
  
Heero: What did I do? --backs up with her every step--  
  
Me: --sleeps--  
  
CR: Prey............ --pounces him--  
  
Heero: Mommy! --pulls out gun and shoots her wing--  
  
Everyone: O.o;  
  
CR: --falls down limp--  
  
Quatra: HEERO!  
  
Heero: O.O I'M SORRY!  
  
Q: Was that a silver bullet?!  
  
H: Uuuuuhhhhh............yeah.  
  
Q: OMG! Get that out of her!  
  
H: Wha?! --pulls the bullet out--  
  
Q: --takes bullet-- This isn't silver. -_-;  
  
H: Well you were yelling at me! =/  
  
Q: -_________-;  
  
CR: --twitch--  
  
Duo: Put her in a cage!  
  
Trowa: --pulls her into the cage-- Ooooooohhhhh sexy dragon vamp. --hears gun click-- --looks up and sees Heero holding his gun to Trowa's head--  
  
Heero: She's going to have you for dinner!  
  
Quatra: No! There are only 4 of us left!  
  
H: Fine........ --looks at CR--  
  
CR: --wound closes up--  
  
Quatra: Get out of there!  
  
H and T: --leave cage--  
  
CR: --opens eyes-- Get me out of here!  
  
Me: --still sleeps--  
  
Duo: Heavy sleeper. Literally.  
  
CR: pushes her face up to the bars and watches Heero--  
  
Heero: Miriam don't you remember anything?  
  
Quatra: Don't force her to remember.  
  
H: --frowns-- Fine  
  
CR: --growls--  
  
Me: --growls in sleep--  
  
CR: --telepathically-- Wake up Ashleigh! Get me out of here!  
  
Me: --telepathically-- Why?  
  
CR: Dare you question me?!  
  
Me: Yes! Everytime I help you, you are mean to me! Just cause i'm not a full blood like you doesn't mean I don't want the good parts of meat too!  
  
CR: You have your own humans to kill.  
  
Me: I prefer to love my lovers not eat them.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
I'll put more up soon! Ja ne! 


	9. Part 9

Once again I lost my place so i'm going to start at where I think I left off.  
  
Normal- Me  
  
Italics- ChildRunaway  
  
Bold- Tadara (Whiteny)  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Me: I perfet to love my loved ones not eat them.  
  
CR: I don't have to put up with this! I'm your sire, do as I command or i'll rip you to shreads if I get out of here w/o your help!  
  
Me: --ends telepathy-- --wakes up growling. Spreads wings and flys to CR's cage--  
  
Quatra: Somebody stop her!  
  
Heero: --shoots Me in the wing--  
  
Me: OW! Heero that hurt. --glares at him--  
  
CR: --rams her head into the cage-- Let me out!  
  
Heero: We can't.  
  
Me: --gets up and runs to the cage--  
  
Heero: --puls out gun-- Don't move!  
  
CR: --rams head into bars again-- Now!!!  
  
Me: Chill Miriam. Heero you can't kill me. --grins and picks lock--  
  
CR: --runs out knocking down the door and Me--  
  
Heero: --shakingly ams gun at CR--  
  
CR: --jumps up to the top of the cage-- ....................... --looks around as she extends her wings, the red outline glowing-- --whispers to herself-- Feed........... . .  
  
Me: Thanks a lot. --growls as she stands up and spreads her wings-- --flys up to the chadiler and sits on it-- Have fun boys! --grins evily--  
  
Duo: AShleigh get down here right now!  
  
Me: I don't want to!  
  
Heero: --shoots CR in the leg--  
  
CR: --her scaled skin is not penetrated by the bullet-- .......Have you no heart for the woman you claim to love?  
  
Duo: Why is she talking like that?  
  
Quatra: She is from the victorian ages, well her dragon side is.  
  
Me: This is amusing --telepathicly-- Miriam can I have some fun with Heero?  
  
CR: --telepathicly-- No......he's mine! --pounces onto Heero and growls--  
  
Heero: --struggles--  
  
CR: --inhales takning in his scent--  
  
H: --eyes roll in the back of his head--  
  
Me: You're so mean! Do you have a problem sith Quatra?  
  
CR: --shakes head-- No...  
  
TD: --walkes up from her little spot on the floor-- What in the names of all hell is going on?!  
  
Me: Hi Tadara! --waves at her grinning-- --telepathiclly-- Then why did you say "you're the one"?  
  
CR: --telepathiclly-- He has mind reading powers, he is also that of.......- -winces-- that of --screeches-- that of pure blood!  
  
H: --looks up at CR--  
  
TD: --waves at me-- I didn't know you had dragon blood. --flys up to her--  
  
Me: Pure blood?Pure blood of what? --out load-- Partial dragon blood. -- smiles--  
  
CR: That of a human.....i'll feast on him soon.......enough --screeches once again, digging her claws into Heero' shoulders--  
  
Heero: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Me: --telepath-- What Heero is not a pure blood?  
  
CR: --telepath-- No.......somethings wrong! --her wings begin to return to her skin as well as her claws turning normal.--  
  
Me: Miriam? --flys off chandiler to CR's side-- --growls at Heero-- What did you do?!  
  
H: I unno! O.O  
  
CR: --her horns and scales completly dissappear along with her tail--  
  
Q: She's changing back too soon.  
  
Me: What did you fuckin do?! --pulls Miriam off Heero and lays her on the ground--  
  
CR: --mumbles half her normal voice other half dragon voice-- Pure blod.....drains power pure......kill pure.  
  
Me: Another pure blood........--glares at Heero-- I must kill the pure bloods....... --lunges at Heero--  
  
Heero: --pulls out gun and aims at Me--  
  
CR: NOOO!!!! --eyes open up and she jumps on Heero-- No pure blood. -- points to Quatra, her voice rumbles as the dragon side fights her human side--  
  
Me: --glares at Quatra-- What did he do?  
  
Quatra: --jumps behind Duo-- Stop your girlfriend!  
  
Duo: Hey hey! I'm not gonna be a sheild!  
  
CR: --digs her claws/nails into Heero again as pain shoots through her body- - .......we kill the pure because........their presence weakens us in this form!  
  
Me: Then why don't you kill Heero? Let me guess, the human side is taking over. --puts hands on hips and swishes her tail--  
  
CR: --quickly turns back to dragon side, she tackles Me-- Don't EVER! EVER MOCK ME! --eyes glow red--  
  
Me: Wait a minute.... --puts finger to lips and looks up thinking-- Isn't this how we first started fighting? --looks at CR--  
  
Everyone except Me and CR: --face vaults--  
  
CR: --jumps off of her and looks over at Heero-- ........you're bleeding....... --grins evilly--  
  
Me: He he..... --jumps up-- blood.......he he....... --flys back up to chandiler and sits down with legs over the edge-- Have fun Heero!  
  
Heero: --shoots at Me-- Shut Up!  
  
Me: That was rude. --folds arms and looks away from him--  
  
CR: --grips Heero by the neck--.......food. '^.^'  
  
Heero: --struggles-- Let me go! Now! Miriam......  
  
CR: pulls his neck to her and grins-- Even if you're not a pure blood..............you'll satisfy me. = )  
  
Me: --doubles over in pain then grips head-- Get out of my head! --turns back to human and falls off chandiler on CR, knocking Heero out of her grasp-- --passes out--  
  
CR: --growls and glares at Me-- If I can't eat him....i'll eat you!  
  
Quatra: --does the same thing to CR that he did to Me--  
  
CR: --pounces Q and bites his neck--  
  
Cathy and Quatra: --does same thing to CR--  
  
CR: --lets go of Quatra and grabs head-- NO!! 2 pure bloods!  
  
H: ^.^ She's going back to normal!  
  
Me: --starts waking up and grabs head-- Man I feel like I fell from the ceiling.  
  
Duo: You did.  
  
Me: Oh no, there are pure bloods in the room. --loks at CR--  
  
CR: --cries out in pain--  
  
Me: --goes to CR-- Come on Miriam. Don't let the dragon side take over.  
  
CR: --knocks Me away-- Must..........kill...............pure..........bloods.......  
  
C&Q: --mentally 'abuse' CR--  
  
Trowa: --eats popcorn-- Entertaining. ///.^ --sips drink--  
  
TD: Can I have some?  
  
Trowa: --hands her some popcorn--  
  
TD: ^.^ --munches--  
  
Kelly: --snores--  
  
Me: --goes back to CR and put palms of her hands facing CR-- --starts chanting-- --light emits from her hands--  
  
CR: --falls to the ground as human--  
  
Me: Bout' time. --falls to knees panting then looks at Cathy and Quatra-- Your welcome.  
  
Duo: What was that?!  
  
Me: Part...... --pants-- ....necromancer.....  
  
Duo: A what?  
  
Quatra: She can do magicand raise the dead.  
  
Duo: I thought that was a witch.  
  
Me: Witches use the dark arts. Dorothy was a witch. Relena was a pure blood. Don't ask me about the rest of them. Ewwwwww........I need a shower. --walks towards the bathroom--  
  
Heero: What about Miriam?  
  
Me: Don't ask me. This was the first time this has happened to her that I know of. --looks at Duo-- Coming?  
  
Duo: Oh yeah! --runs to Me-- Don't change again tho'.  
  
Me: Alright. smiles at him and grabs braid-- --whispers-- Don't change either. --pulls out his hair tie--  
  
Duo: Huh? ^_- --gets pulled into the bathroom--  
  
Me: --locks door--  
  
Few minutes pass........  
  
Duo: --Yells-- Holy shit! That is so friggin cool!  
  
CR: --stirs from sleep-- Ow.  
  
Heero: --goes to CR's side-- Miriam?  
  
CR: --looks up at him-- I'm sorry.  
  
H: Why?  
  
CR: I didn't tell you about that part of me and in return you got hurt.  
  
Heero: It's okay. =)  
  
CR: .........hold still........ --pulls out a orb from the air. She closes her eyes as 10 balls float around in an orbit-- Sythen domenshia tamia bothss sariia --a bright blue light enfolds CR and Heero, the light closes his wonds and Changes CR's clothes into clean Japanese school girl outfit--  
  
Heero: What's this?  
  
CR: Shhhhh........ --her orb brings the light back into is and she smiles at him-- It's just a gift someone gave me.[1]  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
[1] She is from Japan. Her actual name is Aya Jovitch. Half vamp by birth. Parents abandoned her to a scientist. Tested since birth. Was givin orb from a Shinto Priestess named Raye.  
  
That's all for now. Byes!  
  
Warnings for next chap....... Duo streaks!! And a new character shows up.. He's tall, orange, has 4 eyebrows, and green hair. 


	10. Part 10

Hey everyone!!!! I'll be posting new parts more frequently since Tadara (aka Whitney) is bugging me about it. ^.^  
  
Normal: Me  
  
Italics: ChildRunaway  
  
Bold: Tadara  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Me: --walks out of bathroom in clean clothes and freshened up-- Beware of Duo. now that he knows that he is Shinigami, he is going to be bouncing off the walls.  
  
Duo: I am Shiniami!!!! --streaks around the room--  
  
Me: Duo get dressed!!! --glares at him--  
  
CR: --blinks-- OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: DUO! I'll cut off your little Shinigami if you don't get dressed!!  
  
Cathy: --faints--  
  
Duo: Eeeeep! --runs upstairs to get new clothes--  
  
Me: I can't believe I love him. --puts hand on face and shakes it.--  
  
Trowa: Cathy? Cathy? ///_O  
  
Quatra: Miss Catherine?  
  
Tadara: This is amusing. --hands popcorn to Kelly--  
  
Kelly: I'm mentally scared. --takes popcorn--  
  
Duo: Where are my clothes Quatra?!  
  
Quatra: Did you check your drawers?  
  
Duo: Oh, there they are.  
  
Me: He is a danger to himself. -_-;  
  
Trowa: Did you give him sugar of coffee?  
  
Me: No. Like I said he found out that he IS Shinigami.  
  
Heero: Miriam, you okay?  
  
CR: Yeah = ) --fiddles with edge of her skirt--  
  
Duo: I'm going commando!  
  
Everyone else: -___-;  
  
Me: Shoot me.  
  
Heero: Okay. --pulls out gun--  
  
Me: I was kidding! --jumps behind CR-- Duo if you don't wear anything under your clothes I will kill you!  
  
Duo: You're no fun! Is red okay?  
  
Me: Yes!  
  
Duo: Yippy!  
  
Me: --looks at CR-- Stop fiddling. It's not proper. --fiddles with her shirt-- Man these pants are irritating. --scratches her leg--  
  
Duo: I am Super Shinigami! --stands on railing in black spandex and a cape--  
  
Me: Don't make me come up there! --glares at him-- Put some REAL clothes on!  
  
Duo: Yes hunny. --jumps off the railing and stomps into his room-- -_-  
  
Tadara: I'm scared too. -_-  
  
CR: = p at me  
  
Heero: What's your actual name?  
  
CR: Miriam Clay  
  
Heero: Not your code name.  
  
CR: ......Aya Jovitch.  
  
Me: Really?! = ) You never told me.  
  
CR: I've never told anyone...... --puts on headphones--  
  
Duo: Wuz wrong with her? --wears normal Priest outfit--  
  
Me: Innocents. She is always like this after her transformation. She is innocent and i'm mischievous.  
  
Duo: I already know that. --grins at me--  
  
Me: You're point? --sits next to Kelly-- Don't you normally sleep?  
  
Kelly: And miss this?! Hell no!  
  
Duo: You called?  
  
Me: Ferme la busse baka! (OOC: Combining 2 different languages.......scary.)  
  
CR: --sings to herself-- My life has been a nightmare, my soul is fractured to the bone. If I must be lonely, I think I'd rather be alone!  
  
Heero: --frowns--  
  
Me: --sings to herself-- Afuredasu omoi wo suhada de sotto tsutaeru Yasashiku nareru tsuyosa wo dakishimeru mitai ni...  
  
Duo: Huh? --looks at Me funny--  
  
Heero: She said 'I want to softly communicate to your bare skin the feelings that are spilling over, As if hugging closes the strength to become gentle.'  
  
Me: I said that?  
  
Heero: You say things you don't understand? -_-;  
  
Me: No, I was singing a song I like.  
  
CR: --cuddles against Heero-- Koshio (AP1: Sorry, can't read her hand writing that well on that word. ^_^;)  
  
Heero: ^.^  
  
--a new guy walks into the house--  
  
Me and CR: --looks at him and eyes grow wide.-- KAWAII!! --runs over to him with wide eyes--  
  
Kusanagi: Uhhhh....... --looks at them both-- Hello?  
  
Heero and duo: --looks at Me and CR then at each other--  
  
Me and CR: --dreamily-- Hello. ^.~  
  
K: Hi. ^.^  
  
CR: --smiles-- = )  
  
D & H: --glare at Kusanagi--  
  
Me: What's your name? --looks at him--  
  
K: Kusanagi.............yours?  
  
CR: Aya --sighs--  
  
Me: Ashleigh --sighs--  
  
D & H: --get really pissed off--  
  
Tadara: Now this is interesting.  
  
Kelly: Yep  
  
CR: --smiles more at K-- Heeeeh..............how are you?  
  
K: I'm okay. = )  
  
Me: --glares at Heero and Duo-- Don't even think it or I'll bring Relena back.  
  
K: What's going on?  
  
CR: Don't worry about it. --grabs his arm--  
  
K: --smiles-- Oh, okay.  
  
H: --reaches for gun--  
  
Me: That's it Yuy. --starts chanting and Relena's corps comes alive-- Have him Relena. --waves her hand at Heero and turns back to Kusanagi--  
  
K: Cool.  
  
Relena: Heero....................--smiles at him--  
  
Heero: --cringes-- --yells to Ashleigh-- I will kill you if you don't call her off now.  
  
Duo: Ashleigh call her off. Ashleigh? --looks around for Me and CR-- Where are they?  
  
Heero: --twitches-- He took --twitch-- my --pulls out gun-- Aya --twitch-- must kill.............--shots Relena--  
  
~  
  
CR: --looks back hearing gun shot-- Uhhh..........  
  
K: Come on, lets go see a movie!  
  
Me and CR: Okie! ^_^  
  
~  
  
Heero: Bye Relena --goes into psycho mode--  
  
Duo: Someone help me!  
  
Gir: --points to Wing zero-- Hi Gundam!  
  
Heero: --points gun @ Gir-- Who are you? --twitch--  
  
Gir: Hi Heero!  
  
Everyone: --sweat drop--  
  
Cathy: It's adorable! --hugs Gir--  
  
H: Get it away from me!  
  
Gir: My favorite pilot!  
  
Duo: Where did you come from?  
  
Gir: With her! --points at a girl standing in the doorway--  
  
Heero: --points gun at her-- Who are you?  
  
Momiji: My name is Momiji Kushinada. I'm looking for a tall guy that came through here.  
  
Duo: Yeah! Four eyebrows?  
  
Momiji: Yep, that's him!  
  
Heero: He just left with our girlfriends.  
  
Momiji: He what?!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: .......rage......  
  
Duo: Like Heero said, he left with out girlfriends.  
  
~  
  
Me: You're not totally human are you?  
  
K: Nope. I'm half plant.  
  
CR: We're half vampire and half dragon  
  
Me: I'm also a necromancer.  
  
K: That's why that corpse came to life. I think i'm gonna like you two. -- thinks-- Momiji was never this interesting. --grins--  
  
CR and me: --sigh-- Our dreams have come true.  
  
~  
  
Gir: --latches onto Heero's leg-- My favorite pilot! My favorite pilot!  
  
Momiji: Get off of him Gir. We have to go find my "Protector". --emphasis on protector--  
  
Heero: --shakes leg to get Gir off-- Let go!  
  
Gir: --shakes head-- NO!  
  
Heero: --shoots Gir--  
  
Gir: --lets go-- That tickled! I'm tickle me Elmo!  
  
Elmo: No, i'm Elmo!  
  
Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Kill it! Kill it! --attacks Elmo--  
  
(We just want to say this now, we do not dislike Elmo. We like Elmo. It just seemed fitting. Thank you. --bows and steps out--)  
  
Elmo: No, i'm a good monster.  
  
Kelly: Still kill it! It's from Sesame Street! --hits him with staff--  
  
Gir: Hi Elmo! Bye Elmo!  
  
Elmo: --dies-- X_X  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's the end for this part. Go on, read the next one. I'm making up for all that I have missed. ^_^; 


	11. Part 11

Normal: Me (will now be known as AP1)  
  
Italic: ChildRunaway  
  
Bold: Tadara (Whitney)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gir: Whoooohoooo! I'm dancin like a monkey!  
  
Duo: I wanna dance like a monkey!  
  
Heero: --face fault--  
  
Gir and Duo: --dance like monkeys--  
  
Momiji: Uhhhhhhh...........what did Zim do to your head Gir?  
  
Gir: Took out my brain  
  
Heero: WHY?!  
  
Gir: To make room for the Tuna!  
  
Momiji: What tuna?  
  
Gir: --takes off foot ad starts eating the tuna from his leg--  
  
Everyone: -_-;  
  
Momiji: I have this machine that can trace down Kusa-chan it's-  
  
Gir: What is it?  
  
Momiji: It's a-  
  
Gir: What is it?  
  
Momiji: It's a trak-  
  
Gir: WHAT IS IT?  
  
Momiji: A f***ing (editing Oo) tracker!  
  
Gir: What is it?  
  
Momiji: Shut the hell up!  
  
Heero: How does it work?  
  
M: He has a -  
  
Gir: How does it work?  
  
M: He has a-  
  
Gir: HOW DOES IT WORK?!  
  
M: He has a tracking chip on him!  
  
Gir: Cool. ^.^  
  
M: --clicks on tracker--  
  
~  
  
AP1: --hears a faint sound-- --thinks-- Someone wants to find us. The sound is coming from Kusanagi. Aya..............  
  
CR: --nods and quickly pulls off a chip from Kusa-chan's neck--  
  
Kusa-chan: O.O Wuz that?  
  
CR: A tracker. --crushes chip in her hand  
  
Kusa-chan: --thinks-- Damn, these are experts O.o  
  
AP1: Someone wants you found.  
  
~  
  
M: Damn, it's been destroyed! Where did you put it Gir?  
  
Gir: Put what?  
  
Momiji: The chip baka.  
  
Gir: On his neck. What's a baka? --looks to Heero-- Hi Baka!  
  
Heero: --twitch-- I want --twitch-- my Aya back. --twitch--  
  
Duo: Calm down! I want Ashleigh back, but you don't see me going all psycho.  
  
M: I have and idea. --grins at Heero and Duo-- It involves the are of Jealousy.  
  
H and D: --gulp-- .  
  
~  
  
Kusanagi: So what do you two wanna do now?  
  
CR: Concert! ^.^  
  
AP1: What one?  
  
CR: Punk!!!  
  
AP1: Specifics please. --glares at CR--  
  
K: Uhhhhhhh..............please don't start fighting..........-_-;  
  
CR: Ummmmmmm........ECP? ^.^  
  
K: ECP?  
  
CR: Extreme Coral Punishment. = ) A British punk band! ^.^'  
  
AP1: Never heard of them before, but okay. ^^  
  
K: Okay! Let's go!  
  
CR: --run toward a warehouse near by, pulling K along--  
  
K: Okay okay, i'm coming! ^.^  
  
AP1: What about me?! --runs after them-- You can have him to yourself.  
  
~  
  
Duo: Do we have to do this? -_-;  
  
M: If you guys want Aya and Ashleigh back then yes.  
  
Heero: Aya is gonna murder me. x.x  
  
Duo: I'm just as dead buddy  
  
Gir: We're all doomed! Doom doom doom doom doom!  
  
Momiji: --hits Gir on the head--  
  
Gir: Ow = (  
  
~  
  
CR: --thinks-- This would be a while lot funner if I was with Heero. -- sighs--  
  
K: You okay?  
  
CR: Yeah. ^.^  
  
AP1: --telepathically-- You miss Heero don't you?  
  
CR: --telepathically-- Hai, Heero's into punk. ^.^  
  
K: --looks at CR ad AP1-- O.o  
  
Me: --still telepathic-- I think he's catching onto us.  
  
CR: --telepathic-- Probably..........smile before he gets suspicious. = )  
  
AP1: = )  
  
K: Okay this is a little creepy.  
  
AP1: --telepathic-- Do you want to go home? I have an idea to get us out of this.  
  
CE: --telepathic-- Yeah........--end telepath-- Hey! It's getting late.  
  
K: Uh-ho. o.o  
  
Me: --telepath-- I said I had the idea! O'well. --end telepath-- Yeah, and I forgot to feed my cat, Mr. Wiskers. ^_^;  
  
K: Mr. Wiskers? O.o; If you guys wanna go home then just say so. = ) I'd understand.  
  
Me: Okay. We just don't want to hurt your feelings.  
  
K: Doesn't hurt me any. Momiji is probably worried sick.  
  
CR: Who is Momiji?  
  
K: My girlfriend.  
  
CR and AP1: --explode at Kusanagi-- YOU HAVE A GIRL FRIEND?!  
  
CR: --to AP1-- We'll, we're just as guilty.  
  
AP1: --nods head--  
  
K: Wait, you two have boyfriends?  
  
CR: Yep. = )  
  
K: Not the guy who kept glaring at me?!  
  
CR: Yeah, he's mine. = )  
  
K: The girl looking one? --looks at AP1 and grows red--  
  
AP1: --his him on the head-- He doesn't look like a girl. --fuming--  
  
K: Um, do you think he'll kill me. --looks at CR--  
  
CR: Oooooh yeah.  
  
K: --gulp--  
  
~  
  
Quatra: They're coming so i'm leaving. --looks out window and runs to another room--  
  
Everyone except Momiji, Duo, and Heero: --runs after Quatra--  
  
Duo: --cowers in a corner--  
  
Heero: Rage --twitch-- pain --twitch-- Must destroy all obstacles...............  
  
Duo: If I were you Momiji, I'd hide!  
  
Momiji: --nods and hides with Duo--  
  
Duo: He's going to have an everlasting twitch if he doesn't stop. --gets uncomfortable with how close Momiji is.  
  
--Kusanagi, CR, and AP1 walk into to see a twitching Heero.  
  
Heero: --aims gun at Kusanagi--  
  
Kusa: O.O AAH!  
  
Gir: You're doomed!  
  
CR: Uh-ho, o.o Ummmmmmm Heero?  
  
Heero: --looks at CR-- You left me alone. = (  
  
CR: Heero-kun, I'm sorry! --walks to Heero--  
  
Kusa: Hello! He's got a gun aimed at me!  
  
Me: Where did the little robot come from?  
  
Heero: With her. --tilts head in the direction Duo and Momiji are in-- and he won't die! --shoots Gir:  
  
Gir: He he, that tickles.  
  
AP1: --looks at the hiding Duo and how close Momiji is to him and grows angry--  
  
Duo: --whispers-- Mommy......... --tries to get away from AP1's piercing gaze--  
  
AP1: What are you doing Duo? Hormones controlling you again?  
  
Duo: No. She's the one who's doing it!  
  
Momiji: No I didn't! I'm just hiding!  
  
Me: You should be. --growls at her and changes into her dragon form--  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Weeeeeee..............cliff hanger. ^^ Good thing I put another chap up after this huh. ^^ 


	12. Part 12

Normal: AP1  
  
Italic: ChildRunaway  
  
Bold: Tadara (Whitney)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Momiji: Eeeeeeep! Has she always been able to do that? --jumps behind Duo--  
  
Duo: Get out from behind me! I don't want to be burned to a crisp! -- pushes Momiji in front of him--  
  
AP1: this is ridicules. --takes claw and cuts her palm on right hand and chants. AP1 is engulfed in a bright light--  
  
CR: --telepath-- What are you doing?!  
  
AP1: --telepath-- Letting jealousy take me over. --light dies down and me hovers in the air. She is now dressed in a black and purple dress (OOC: Looks like Mistress 9 from Sailor Moon, just without the long hair and she has a scythe). glares at Momiji--  
  
Duo: Ashleigh? --looks into her eyes and can see jealousy, betrayal, and sadness--  
  
Me: I can smell it. She kissed you...........--looks at Duo and then at Heero-- and Heero.......--looks back at Duo-- This is what jealousy ahs turned me into. I'm leaving and never coming back. --a tear runs down her cheek--  
  
CR: Is this true Heero? --backs up from him--  
  
Heero: I didn't do anything. She is the one who did it.  
  
Kusanagi and Momiji: --leave unnoticed--  
  
Me: --looks at Duo-- Good-bye love. --disappears and reappears in a secluded place near the ceiling--  
  
Gir: Bye Ashleigh!  
  
Duo: No Ashleigh! --runs and reaches out to her disappearing figure--  
  
CR: How could you?  
  
Heero: No! How could you go with that guy?!  
  
CR: I didn't kiss him!! In fact I started to miss you!  
  
Heero: I was missing you right when you grabbed that guy's arm! You never did that to me. =(  
  
CR: I'm not the one who kissed someone else!  
  
Heero: I-I-but!  
  
CR: two can play at that game! Trowa!  
  
Trowa: --peeks head out of door then walks towards CR: Yes? ///_^  
  
CR: Kiss me!  
  
Heero: O.O NO! Don't you dare-  
  
Trowa: --grabs the back of CR's neck and pulls her face to his and begins to kiss her--  
  
CR: --reacts and kisses him--  
  
Heero: Rage....................everything's going red!  
  
Duo: Aya?! Maybe you shouldn't do that in front of him. --sighs-- I wish I had my Ash. Aya?  
  
Trowa: --moves his hands wrapping them around Aya--  
  
CR: --thinks-- Uhhh.......he's getting a little too into this!  
  
Heero: --pulls Trowa off of Aya=  
  
Trowa: Uh-oh! O.O  
  
Heero: --shoots Trowa in the shoulder--  
  
CR: HEERO!!  
  
Trowa: Ow..........///_- --grabs AYA and kisses her again--  
  
Heero: That's enough! --shoves Trowa on the ground and jumps on him, beating the living shit out of Trowa--  
  
CR: Heero! Heero stop! --pulls at Heero's shoulder--  
  
Heero: Hn. --accidentally smacks CR, sending her to hit the floor--  
  
CR: --falls to the floor and looks at Heero in horror--  
  
Gir: --runs to CR and hugs her-- Iz okay!  
  
Heero: --stops and looks back at AYA--  
  
CR: --holds her chest where he punch/smacked her. She notices he is looking at her and she looks away--  
  
Heero: --stands up and walks up to her--  
  
CR: --quickly crawls away from him--  
  
Heero: I-  
  
Gir: Stay away!  
  
AP1: --thinks-- Maybe I shouldn't have said anything about Heero. -- telepath to CR-- Are you okay Aya?  
  
CR: --telepath-- He......he hit me.........can you believe it?.........  
  
Trowa: --passes out from blood loss-- XP  
  
AP1: --telepath-- He was in a fit of anger Aya. I think you pushed him jealousy too far. I'm not blaming you or anything.  
  
CR: --telepath-- You're one to talk, you left Duo all alone. Look at him, he's so sad.  
  
Heero: Aya?  
  
CR: --her eyes are glazed over since she is speaking to Ash telepathically-- Why don't you come back down Ash?  
  
AP1: I can't face him. I know he is sad, but in my fit of jealousy and betrayal, I'm not myself. I'll end up hurting someone.  
  
CR: Speaking of hurting someone........ --comes back to the real world noticing Heero's shaking her-- Hn............... --she crawls away from him.  
  
Gir: --follows Aya-- My favorite female! --clings to her leg--  
  
CR: o.O;  
  
AP1: Can I bring you up here to talk?  
  
CR: --nods, telepath-- Yeah.  
  
Heero: --sighs while kneeling in front of Aya-- Aya?! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.  
  
AP1: --appears behind CR-- It's of her will. --touches CR's shoulder and both disappear--  
  
Heero: Wait! Aya! Please!  
  
Gir: Awwww.......my friend!  
  
AP1: Now, what were you saying?  
  
CR: I think Trowa's dead because of me. = /  
  
AP1: He's still alive, just unconscious. Be right back. --dissappears. Reappears next to Trowa and dissappears with him and reappears in front of Quatra-- Fix him up. --dissappears-- (OCC: confusing ain't it ^^)  
  
CR: O.o  
  
Heero: --sighs-- I didn't mean to hurt her. --stares at the hand that hit her-- I-I'm a monster. --looks at Duo-- It's true, that you always hurt the ones you love.  
  
Duo: Yeah, it's very true. --looks up-- SO very true.  
  
Heero: I was just so mad when he kissed her. Then he did it again. -- clenches his fists-- I couldn't help it. The pain, it hurt. I couldn't hold back.  
  
Duo: Do you feel better?  
  
Heero: No, I only feel worse. I love her. Aya that is. I really do. I've never loved anyone else.  
  
Duo: I know what you mean.  
  
Heero: You'd think I would have learned to control my anger since I am the "Perfect Solider". It's just I lose all reasons of control when around her, she makes me feel-  
  
Duo: Wow! I didn't ask about your sex life!  
  
Heero: I was going to say she makes me feel human.  
  
Duo: Oooooooooooh. My bad. ^.^;;;  
  
Gir: --pulls on Heero's arm-- Why did you scare away Aya?  
  
Heero: --cringes-- How do you know I scared her away?  
  
Gir: Did you see her eyes? Fear was all you could see.  
  
Heero: --sighs--  
  
~  
  
AP1: --appears next to Aya--  
  
CR: Should I forgive Heero?  
  
AP1: That's your choice. But he didn't mean to hit you.  
  
CR: What about him kissing that girl.....--grits her teeth and clinches her fists tight, her knuckles turning white--  
  
AP1: Uhh.........  
  
CR: --jumps down and lands on the dinning table--  
  
Heero: --looks up at Her--  
  
CR: --pulls out a mic and starts to sing-- It seems like every day's the same and I'm left to discover on my own. It seems like everything is fray and there's no color to behold. They say it's over and I'm fine again. Try to stay sober feels like I'm dieing here.  
  
Quatra: --walks out of room, hearing Aya singing-- Heero........  
  
Heero: --sighs and puts his face in his hands--  
  
Q: You have to understand that she is in a way like you. She's never been loved by anyone. This is new to her as well.  
  
CR: And I'm a aware now of how everything's gonna be fine one day. Too late, I'm in hell. I'm prepared now, seems everyone's gonna be fine one day, too late, just as well.  
  
H: Why.......does she push me away?  
  
Q: I'm not sure, I'm sure it has to do with her fear of getting hurt........maybe.  
  
CR: I feel the dream in me expire and there's no one left to blame it on. I hear you babble me alair (Not too sure on the lyrics there) Cause I can't seem to get this through. You say it's over, I can sigh again. Why try to stay sober when I'm dying here and I'm aware now of how everything's gonna be fine one day. Too late, I'm in hell. I am prepared now, seems everyone's gonna be fine. One day, too late, just as well. And I'm not scared now. I must assure you, you're never gonna get away and I'm not scared now and I'm not scared now. No.........I'm aware now of how everything's gonna be fine one day. Too late, I'm in hell. I am prepared now. Seems everyone's gonna be fine. One day, too late, just as well. I am prepared now. Seems everything's gonna be fine for me, for me, for me, for myself. For me, for me, for myself. For me, for me, for myself. I am prepared now for myself. I am prepared now, and I am fine again.  
  
Everyone: Uhhhhh...............-_-;  
  
Duo: Depressing. --looks where CR jumped from to see AP1: disappear-- Why do you keep running away Ashleigh?!  
  
CR: --phases away from everyone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I would tell you who sings the song and what it is called, but I don't even know. She just wrote the lyrics down and I typed. ^_^; Read on my friends, there is more in the next part. 


	13. Part 13

Normal: AP1  
  
Italics: ChildRunaway  
  
Bold: Tadara (Whitney)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AP1: Dammit Aya, now I have to find a new hiding place.  
  
Duo: Why don't you answer me Ashleigh? --he disappears and reappears in a dark place-- What the hell?  
  
Heero: O.o  
  
Q: Great, now everyone is disappearing.  
  
~  
  
Duo: Hello? --the room lights up and shows 2 sides to it and 2 different people. One is the normal Ashleigh in a lighted area and the changed from of Ashleigh in the darkened part-- Ashleigh?  
  
~  
  
CR: --floats in the air with in a dark dam area--  
  
Vash: Open your eyes! Hey! Kid!  
  
CR: --opens eyes a bit-- What? --asks tiredly--  
  
~  
  
Duo: Where am I?  
  
Both: You are in Ashleigh's mind. We are the light and dark of her.  
  
Duo: I'm confused.  
  
Light: --sweat drops-- We are the love and hatred of her.  
  
Dark: --to Light-- Who are you calling hatred, Firefly?  
  
Light: Well, that's what you are! Don't call me Firefly!  
  
Dark: I'm not hatred, I'm the dark side of her!  
  
Light: --whispers-- Hatred.  
  
Duo: Uhhhhhhhhh..............--thinks-- Now I know why she's fighting her mind or something like that.  
  
~  
  
Vash: Do you have any donuts?  
  
CR: --falls-- -__-; Donuts?!  
  
Vash: Yeah! Sprinkle ones please!  
  
AP1: --appears-- Sprinkled donuts. --hands him a box of donuts--  
  
CR: Are you spying on me? --looks at me--  
  
Me: Maaaaaaaaybe.  
  
CR: STALKER!  
  
AP1: I am not! I'd like to be called obsessive spy. = )  
  
CR: --looks at her cockeyed--  
  
Vash: --watches them. munching on his donuts--  
  
AP1: Excuse me, I have a visitor in my head. ^.^  
  
CR: Psycho!  
  
AP1: Nope, Duo decided to go in my head. --leaves--  
  
Vash: --mouth full of donuts-- What's going on?  
  
CR: --shoves donuts in his mouth-- (We love Vash. Twas CR who introduced me to Trigun and Vash. ^^ --stares at Vash poster--)  
  
Vash: --chokes--  
  
CR: --puts more donuts in his mouth-- Die!  
  
AP1: --appears again and dissappears with CR-- Chill girl.  
  
CR: --throws donuts at Ash--  
  
AP1: I'll take you back to Heero if you don't stop. --deflects donuts--  
  
CR: --shoves more down Vash's throat--  
  
Vash: --gag, cough, gag, choke, gag--  
  
AP1: --does CPR on Vash-- Aya stop! --freezes her and gets Vash to breath again--  
  
CR: --phases to room--  
  
Heero: Aya!  
  
CR: --pulls out two swords--  
  
Q: O.O EEP!  
  
~  
  
AP1: Great, where did she go now? --drops Vash and dissappears--  
  
Vash: I always knew girls were strange.  
  
~  
  
CR: --throws sword at Heero-- = )  
  
AP1: --appears and dissappears in various places looking for Aya. Then appears in the path of the sword-- Shit. --gets hit with it in the stomach--  
  
CR: o.O Uuh yeah! ^.^ Doom!  
  
~  
  
Duo: --sees the figures in Ashleigh's head fall down--  
  
Light: Go now. Ashleigh is hurt.  
  
Duo: --reappears in room and looks around. Sees Ashleigh fall-- What the f*** happened?! (editing. = )  
  
AP1: Not again.  
  
Duo: Can I have a donut?  
  
CR: --grins evily at Duo-- Of course  
  
Duo: o.o Uuuh  
  
CR: --shoves donuts down Duo's throat--  
  
AP1: You can shove donuts down his throat all you want, but not Duo's! -- grabs Chibi CR and pulls her off-- Get me a plastic cage someone.  
  
Q: --pulls one out of his pocket-- Here.  
  
CR: --tries to bite Ash's hand--  
  
Heero: Wait! I can calm her down, just give her to me.  
  
AP1: --gives her to him and saves her hand-- Take the booger. --goes to help Duo and Vash breath--  
  
Heero: Calm down huns.  
  
CR: Doom! --bites his nose--  
  
Heero: OMG! --drops CR--  
  
CR: --lands on her feet and runs away--  
  
Heero: --holds his nose-- Evil lil thing.  
  
Trowa: I love her.  
  
Heero: --punches him in the face again-- Shut up.  
  
AP1: I got an idea to get her back. --grins evily at Vash--  
  
--Five minutes later--  
  
Vash: How did I get mixed up in this? --sits tied up in a pile of donuts--  
  
CR: --stops and looks at Vash-- Doom? = ) DOOM! --shoves thousands and thousands of donuts down his throat-- DOOM!  
  
AP1: GET HER! --jumps out of hiding place--  
  
CR: Huh? --says innocently--  
  
Q: --grabs her arms--  
  
CR: --growls and foams at the mouth--  
  
Q: Ew! --screams like a girl and drops CR-- (We love Quatra. CR is just strange. = (  
  
Heero: In the cage with you. --puts her in the cage-- You're to stay there till you can calm down and behave.  
  
AP1: --looks to Vash-- Shouldn't someone help him?  
  
CR: --spazes and bounces off walls--  
  
AP1: --puts tip of gun in a little hole and shots CR--  
  
CR: --falls to ground--  
  
Heero: OO What did you do?!  
  
AP1: Tranquilizer. ^^ Duo, go into her mind and see what is wrong.  
  
Duo: O.O What?! I don't know how!  
  
AP1: What were you doing in my head then?  
  
Duo: I thought you took me there.  
  
AP1: Shinigami doesn't know how to use his own powers. -_-;  
  
CR: --chews on the wall--  
  
Trowa: --gets turned on-- = ) Hey there sexa.  
  
Heero: --punches Trowa once again--  
  
Trowa: --passes out--  
  
Heero: = )  
  
CR: --passes out--  
  
Duo: How do I get in her head?  
  
AP1: What were you thinking when you went into mine?  
  
Duo: That I wanted to make cookies. Chocolate Chip. ^^  
  
Heero: o.O Uh....  
  
Trowa: My go! WTF did I EVER do to you?!  
  
Heero: You're hitting on my girl. --loads gun-- Do it again and you're a dead man. --cocks gun and grins at him--  
  
AP1: You're impossible Duo.  
  
Heero: What's you point?  
  
Duo: --gawks at Heero-- Did he just crack a joke?  
  
Q: You're rubbing off on him Duo.  
  
Duo: --tear comes to his eye-- I'm so proud. --sniffs--  
  
Everyone: -_-;  
  
Heero: --shoots at Duo-- Shut up.  
  
CR: --twitch--  
  
Duo: --cackles like a mad man-- It's alive! It's alive!  
  
AP1: --hits Duo on the head-- Shut up and get in her head!  
  
Duo: Ow. I don't know how! --holds the lump on his head--  
  
AP1: Wish you were in there baka. Say, 'I wish I was in Aya's head.' -- goes into Aya's head-- Shit, I didn't think it would work with me.  
  
CR: Hi Ashleigh!  
  
AP1: Don't kill me! --goes into a ball--  
  
CR: Huh? --blinks-- Why would I kill you? Oh crap......i've gone chibi! I just thought I was asleep = )  
  
AP1: Yeah, you're a rabid chibi. Why?  
  
CR: Well see.........Vash has a habit of drivin me crazy so I try to kill him.........  
  
~  
  
Gir: Where's my favorite female?  
  
~  
  
CR: So killing is registered in my head so I go chibi and on a homicidal rampage.  
  
AP1: A-so..........How do we non-chibi you?  
  
CR: I unno, I normally avoid Vash so this won't happen. o.o Hey, you're back to normal! = )  
  
~  
  
Duo: What was I supposed to say? Oh! I wish I was in Heero's head. -- appears in Heero's head--  
  
Heero: AAAAAH! Nuuuuuuu!  
  
Duo: Oops, wrong head. --looks around-- Wow, looks like a child's room.  
  
~  
  
AP1: So we have to get rid of Vash to get you back to normal?  
  
CR: I guess. ^.^;  
  
~  
  
Heero: Get out!  
  
Duo: Is that a huge pic of Aya?  
  
Heero: No! --stands in his way-- Get out!  
  
Duo: I don't know how to.  
  
~  
  
AP1: I wish I was out of Aya's head. --appears in room and looks at Heero-- Why is he beating his head?  
  
Q: Duo went in his head instead of Aya's.  
  
AP1: I wish I was in Heero's head. --appears in front of Heero strangling Duo--  
  
Heero: Help me! Get him outta here!  
  
AP1: Maybe if you stop choking him I will. --taps foot--  
  
Heero: Fine. --lets go of Duo--  
  
Duo: Now that was uncalled for. --he rubs his bruising neck--  
  
Heero: You're the one who went in my head.  
  
D: Soooorrrrrry if I said the wrong name. Sue me.  
  
--room turns into a court room and a judge appears--  
  
Judge: Duo Maxwell you will pay Heero Yuy $500 for destroying his laptop, $700 for living, and $50 for entering his head. --puts down gavel--  
  
Duo: 700 bucks for living?!! That's ridicules!  
  
Judge: pay it or go to jail.  
  
D: Damn Heero........laptop....living.......head.......bite me......--gets money out of his wallet--  
  
AP1: Duo, just say 'I wish I was out of Heero's head. --dissappears--  
  
Duo I wish I was out of Heero's head. --disappears--  
  
Heero: Damn, almost mad $`150.  
  
~  
  
AP1: I know how to get Aya back to normal, but I need somebody to make me insanely jealous.  
  
Q: How do we do that?  
  
Me: I don't know. Someone kiss him. --points to Duo--  
  
Heero: --looks to Quatra--  
  
Quatra: --looks to Trowa--  
  
Trowa: --looks to Cathy--  
  
Cathy: --looks to Kelly--  
  
Kelly: I sure as hell ain't kissing him! --looks at Tadara--  
  
TD: Fine. --walks to Duo--  
  
Duo: Uhhhh.........Ashleigh? --asked a little scared. Backs up a from the on coming Tadara--  
  
TD: Come on Duo. --says sweetly and walks seductively to him till he is pinned against a wall--  
  
Everyone except Duo, TD, and Me: --sniggers--  
  
Duo: --thinks-- Why is Ashleigh doing this? The only way to get rid of Vash is to get her jealous? Strange.  
  
AP1: --Telepath to Duo-- The only way I can teleport is if I was in my other form. To get rid of Vash I need my teleportation power to take him back then Aya will be normal. Vash somehow causes her to go homicidal.  
  
Duo: --telepath-- Hmmmmmm.......what powers do I have Ashleigh?  
  
Me: -telepath-- telepathy, ability to enter minds,  
  
Quatra: --telepath-- Teleportation............  
  
AP1: Are you listening to our conversation Quatra?  
  
Q: Sorry, it drifted to my head.  
  
AP1: Sure. --telepath-- As I was saying. Control death, in other words keep them from dying and bring them back to life.  
  
TD: His eyes are glazing over. --waves hand in front of Duo's face--  
  
Trowa: Ashleigh's too. --waves his hand--  
  
Duo: Cool! --snaps out of it and focuses his eyes then sees Tadara closer to him.-- Uh......this is too close for comfort.  
  
Trowa: --snaps fingers in front of Ash's face-- Wake up.  
  
Cathy: Quatra isn't responding either.  
  
Q and AP1: --fall over like statues--  
  
CR: --twitches and groans-- Invader in minds..............  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yay, another one up! Time for another. ^^ 


	14. Part 14

Normal: AP1  
  
Italics: ChildRunaway  
  
Bold: Tadara (Whitney)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heero: Oo 'Invader in minds'? What des that mean?  
  
CR: Paralyzes.......incapable of returning to nor-m-a-l s-tate...........-- words are cut off--  
  
Kelly: She's talking mumbo-jumbo.  
  
AP1: --telepath-- Help us Duo..................  
  
Duo: What?  
  
Heero: She said Aya is talking mumbo-jumbo baka.  
  
Duo: Not that. Some one said 'Help us Duo' then cut off.  
  
TD: I didn't hear anything. --blinks--  
  
Heero: You've finally lost all of your marbles.  
  
Duo: No I didn't. They're right here. --pulls marbles out of pocket--  
  
Heero: --sighs--  
  
Trowa: Ya know, there is such thing as telepathy. I know Quatra can do it so i'm guessing Ashleigh and duo can do it too.  
  
Cathy: What about Aya?  
  
H: --walks into cage and rolls Aya on her stomach and checks her eyes-- Yep, eyes are glazed over.  
  
Cathy: "Invaders in minds", "Paralyzes, incapable of returning to normal state." What if Aya was trying to tell us someone has taken over the minds of those who have telepathy, like a virus.  
  
CR: --twitch, her voice becomes like a child's, her eyes turn solid black with a small star in them. Her voice sounds like 3 little children speaking at once-- Help us!  
  
Everyone: What the f***?! (--coughs-- Yet again, editing. . You will b the next! --pulls out a knife-- Come here Duo!  
  
Duo: You killed them!  
  
CCR: No. o.O I traumatized them............now LET ME GET RID OF YOUR BRAID!!!!  
  
Duo: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!! I wish I was out of Aya's head!! --dissappears--  
  
CCR: Damn. --snaps fingers and pouts--  
  
~  
  
Duo: The chibi! It took over!  
  
H: What are you babbling about now?  
  
Duo: Chibi Aya traumatized Aya, Quatra, and Ashleigh. She said I was next and tried to take my braid! --holds onto braid for dear life-- Aya has a whacked out head.  
  
CR: Duo.................  
  
Duo: O.O OMG! Someone lock the cage!  
  
CR: --crawls out of the cage-- Duo................  
  
Duo: --runs upstairs-- Help!  
  
Heero: Scardy cat.  
  
CR: --her head twitches a few times then she looks at Heero-- I know your fear.........  
  
Heero: Hn, I fear nothing.  
  
CR: You fear donuts!  
  
Heero: o.O Um, no I don't.  
  
CR: Are you sure?  
  
Heero: Yeah.  
  
Duo: I'm afraid of donuts now thanks to her!  
  
CCR: I actually do know what you fear. You fear being alone, that Aya will just disappear and leave you to suffer. Just like your mother.  
  
H: --twitch--  
  
CR: You don't deny it, so it must be true. And you, --looks at Duo, whom cringes-- Are afraid of the same thing except.........  
  
Duo: Shut up!  
  
H: She won't leave me.  
  
CR: --telepath to Heero-- Oh but already has.  
  
H: OO --falls down--  
  
CR: You destroy your loved ones.  
  
Duo: No I don't! It just happens! They're the ones who leaves me!  
  
CCR: Exactly and Ashleigh has left you, she doesn't love you, she never did, she never will.  
  
Duo: Shut the hell up! She does. I know it. You're trying to get me like Heero, Aya, Ashleigh, and Quatra by using lies!  
  
CCR: It's no lie.............why do you think she keeps pushing you away? She doesn't love you, you know it's true, she does not love you.  
  
AP1: --eyes open to revile pupiless-- Li- es....all...........lies...........I didn't................want.........to.............hurt..........you......... .--collapses--  
  
CCR: Shut up you.  
  
Cathy: Stop manipulating everyone! --slaps CCR--  
  
CCR: --bites Cathy's hand-- I only telling the truth. You Cathy, you are a whore! You sleep with any willing guy.  
  
Cathy: You shut up!  
  
Trowa: Don't call her a whore! How dare you speak to my sister that way!  
  
CCR: --smirks-- Trowa.........you are meant to be alone, no one loves you...........how could anyone love someone like you?!  
  
Trowa: Why are you doing this?  
  
CCR: I don't know...............because it's fun! --cackles--  
  
TD: You are disgusting!  
  
CCR: As are you. I just enjoy what I do.  
  
Duo: No, you do it because you are alone. You can't stand being alone and unloved that you want to make everyone who is not alone and loved miserable. You envy us.  
  
CCR: I don't feel..........I'm the part Aya never cared for! I controlled her for so many years. Why do you think she never says anything about her past? Because she killed, for fun as a sport. She killed humans for a hobby. Randomly killing people. She was so heartless and fearless.................then that --kicks Heero's body-- came around.  
  
Duo: Basically you are getting revenge. But why with everyone else?!  
  
CCR: You all destroyed who I was ! Who she was. We cold have ruled the world. Don't you realize your friend committed mass murders everywhere she went? You killed what she wall, now you all must pay!  
  
Cathy: What is your point? We shouldn't accept her because of her past? We accept her for what she is now. The person she became. Aya is Aya. You are just apart of her, not her.  
  
CCR: I will be her........and none of you can stop me!  
  
Vash: What's going on?  
  
CCR: -____- --goes after Vash and shoves donuts down his throat-- He he he. Die Vash die!  
  
Gir: It's Johnny the Homicidal maniac female style! (AP1: I went by title --shrugs--)  
  
Duo: Now I see why Aya never cared for you, you psycho bitch!  
  
CCR: --stops and looks at Duo-- Thank you for the compliment. I'm touched. --continues to shove donuts down Vash's throat--  
  
Duo: I though that you didn't feel.  
  
CCR: I don't. I'm being touched. --points to Heero-- See, he's touching me.  
  
Gir: --walks to Chibi Aya-- Want to play with Piggy? --holds out Piggy--  
  
CCR: --hits Piggy away--  
  
Gir: No! Piggy! --runs to Piggy-- I wuv you Piggy. --snuggles it. You not my favorite female. --walks away from Chibi Aya and sits in a corner of the room--  
  
--the doctors walk in and see all the bodies and CCR shoving donuts down a guy's throat--  
  
Dr. J: What's going on here? Duo stop hiding.  
  
Duo: Hell no! She's gone psycho! --points to CCR--  
  
Dr. J: Aya, stop this instant.  
  
CCR: But Daddy.......  
  
Dr. J: Now young lady.  
  
CCR: --lets go of Vash and walks over to Dr. J--  
  
Prof. G: Now what did you do to everyone.  
  
CCR: Traumatized them.  
  
Master O: Why?  
  
CCR: They changed my other self.  
  
Dr. J: Untramatize them now.  
  
CCR: But Daddy, why?  
  
Dr: J: Now.  
  
CCR: --turns into Aya and allows Quatra, Heero, and Ashleigh to wake up--  
  
Duo: Ashleigh! --jumps out of hiding place an goes to her-- Thank god you're alright.  
  
AP1: Thank god you didn't listen to her. --hugs him--  
  
CR: Heero? --walks to him--  
  
Heero: Aya, are you really leaving me?  
  
CR: Never. --kneels next to him-- I love you too much to do that. --hugs him as tears role down her face--  
  
H: --wipes them away- I love you too.  
  
Dr. J: Bout time the both of you showed emotions. --pats them both on the shoulder--  
  
Q: Ow my head hurts. --holds head--  
  
Cathy: Quatra! You're okay! --hugs him--  
  
Q: I'm alright Miss. Catharine. --hugs her back--  
  
--the doctors leave and 2 new figures walk into the room--  
  
Figure 1: Is there an Ashleigh Tunsiko here?  
  
CR: Uh, she's over there. --points to AP1--  
  
Figure 2: You need to come with us.  
  
Duo: Why? --stand protectively in front of her--  
  
AP1: Why did you do that Aya?  
  
CR: They asked. o.o .=O  
  
Figure 1: We didn't come here to kill anyone.  
  
AP1:You wanna try Aya?! --friction occurs between them--  
  
CR: --gets in fighting stand-- Shut up halfling!  
  
AP1: Make me! --copies CR--  
  
Figure 2: --goes to Ashleigh-- Chill sis. --stands in front of her--.  
  
AP1: --looks at the figure closely-- Ran?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! We are currently on page 87 of the book and have gotten through book 1! ^^ Now on book 2. Yay! Lookie CR, I finally typed most of it up. --razzes her-- Anyways, tell us what you think and I'll put more up soon, it is bed time. --yawns and curls up on her bed-- 


	15. Part 15

Okay, just to do this random thing, I am going to give you a head's up of all the shows we've put in here. So here is the lovely list. ^^ Gundam Wing, Invader Zim, Blue Seed, Trigun,  
  
Normal: AP1  
  
Italics: ChildRunaway  
  
DISCLAIMER: We own nothing to do with Gundam Wing or Weiss Keruz. We only own ourselves, Tadara and Kelly. ^^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CR: --tackles Ashleigh--  
  
AP1: --tries to get Aya off of her-- Dammit Aya get off. Can't I at least say hi to my brothers?  
  
CR: Brothers? o.O  
  
AP1: --pushes her off-- Yes.  
  
Figure 1: Still trying to kill each other I see. --takes off hat--  
  
Figure 2: --helps Ashleigh up-- That's quite obvious Omi.  
  
CR: --grins up at Omi-- Hey, long time no see.  
  
Heero: --twitch--  
  
Duo: --whispers to Heero-- Stop getting jealous.  
  
AP1: Aya, quit flirting with Omi  
  
CR: Come on, I still got a soft spot for him. = ) --hops over to Heero--  
  
Heero: ..........S-Soft spot......  
  
Omi: Uhhhhhh........-_-;  
  
Ran: Can't keep the girls at bay can you?  
  
Omi: Neither can you.  
  
Q: So let me get this straight, you two are Ashleigh's brothers?  
  
AP1: How rude of me. This is one of my big brothers Ran and my twin Omi.  
  
Omi: See Aya and me were engaged. --scratches back of head--  
  
Heero: Engaged?!  
  
AP1: ENGAGED?! Okay, now you're dead Aya! And Omi, i'm soooooooooooo going to torture you later.  
  
Omi: I hate being the youngest  
  
Ran: Okay, out of the war path. --slides out of the way--  
  
CR: Hey! you were gone for 3 years!  
  
Omi: . Um, don't make this any worse than it is.......  
  
CR: AND as you can tell, we are not married! =P  
  
AP1: Whose fault was it that I was gone for 3 years?! I'm mad for not knowing period!  
  
Omi: Youji's fault Ashleigh.  
  
CR: I was called off okay!!  
  
Duo: Why?  
  
CR: --snuggles against Heero-- Rather not talk about it.  
  
Heero: --wraps arms around Aya in protective manor--  
  
AP1: Cause of Heero, huh? --puts hand on Omi's shoulder--  
  
Omi: --jumps and looks at Ashleigh--  
  
AP1: Don't worry any more, i'm done with my range. --ruffles his hair then grabs his hat from his hand--  
  
Omi: Give me back my hat!  
  
CR: Still obsessed with that hat?  
  
AP1: Apparently. --runs to Duo and puts it on his head--  
  
Duo: Whoa there missy. --grabs her wrists and pulls her into an embrace-- Like picking on younger brothers huh? --takes hat off and tosses it to Omi--  
  
Omi: --eyes Duo and Heero-- o.O Who are they?  
  
CR and AP1: Boyfriends. --snuggles with Duo and Heero--  
  
Ran: Ken isn't going to be happy Susie.  
  
AP1: He has to let me grow up sometime.  
  
Heero: --to CR-- Why did you never tell me about Omi?  
  
CR: Don't want to talk about it.  
  
AP1: You never want to talk about your past.  
  
CR: I've got my reasons  
  
Omi: She never told me much about her past either. = /  
  
AP1: Never tells anyone anything  
  
Kelly: I feel like hurting someone. --glances around room--  
  
CR: She's not asleep. O.O  
  
Heero: Quit changing subjects.  
  
CR: Well, she's not.  
  
Ran: Ashleigh, we really need you to come with us. Schwartz is planning something and we need you.  
  
Omi: And if we aren't back soon, Youji is gonna be pissed.  
  
AP1: Fine. --gives Duo a kiss and runs to the front door along with Omi and Ran--  
  
Duo: What is going on?  
  
AP1: Florists by day. Assassins by night. --all three disappear--  
  
CR: -___-' So weird.  
  
Everyone: Exactly.  
  
Heero: Now about you and Omi.  
  
CR: . Not talking  
  
Heero: Come on, please?  
  
CR: Nope  
  
Duo: Please?  
  
CR: Why do you care?  
  
Duo: Just curious.  
  
~  
  
Youji: Does it take this long just to get one girl?  
  
Ken: --bounces soccer ball-- Omi said he thought he saw her at a house. Of course, he could be seeing things.  
  
The three: --appear in room--  
  
AP1: Long time no see. --winks at them--  
  
Youji: Don't start that Ashleigh.  
  
AP1: What? I just said hi. --gives him puppy eyes--  
  
Youji: We need to get to work.  
  
AP1: You're too serious. --pouts--  
  
Youji: You aren't serious enough.  
  
AP1: You want to see serious Youji? I can give you serious. You can ask Aya how serious i've been the past couple days.  
  
Youji: --glares-- You are well aware that I do not like her.  
  
Omi: Yeah..........I know. --sigh--  
  
--CRASH--  
  
Ken: Oops.  
  
AP1: You broke another vase?  
  
Ken Sorry.  
  
Omi: He's getting better.  
  
Youji: Can we get back on subject?  
  
~  
  
Kelly: Come here Trowa........  
  
Trowa: Uuuuh  
  
Kelly: --walks towards him--  
  
Trowa: --backs up-- Help!  
  
Kelly: --smacks Trowa on the face--  
  
Q: Too much stress in the room. --rubs temples and goes up stairs--  
  
Soldiers: Hands up! Where is the Weiß Kruze?!  
  
Duo: Whose the wose? o.O  
  
Solider 1: We have confirmed that 3 of the Weiß Kruze are here. Now where are they?!  
  
CR: They are not here.  
  
S2: --pulls out tracker-- Sir!  
  
S1: What?!  
  
S2: It's........a Dragon Vamp!  
  
CR: O.O Hoover! (That's what message board I write on says when someone says a bad word. Seemed to fit. ^_^;)  
  
S1: Nonsense. --grabs tracker-- It is!  
  
Duo: Good thing Ash isn't here.  
  
S1: All of you are coming with us.  
  
Heero: Over our dead bodies. --pulls gun out of his pants--  
  
CR: --grabs another gun from Heero's pants--  
  
Q: Dear god, don't do that again!  
  
S2: You! --points to CR--  
  
CR: --growls--  
  
S2: --talks into walkie talkie-- I need back up! We found one of the lost Dragon Vamps!  
  
AP1: --pops up out of nowhere-- he he. Can't fight 2 Dragon Vamps can ya. --floats in the air, legs crossed and in a sitting position--  
  
S2: Scratch that, we found both Dragon Vamps.  
  
AP1: --looks at Aya-- Ready to have some fun? --giggles--  
  
Duo: How did you get here? --looks at AP1  
  
AP1: It's always good to be by Shinigami's side. I gain powers to add to my necromancer ones. I can do anything when there is intruders in your presence. --stands up and bows to him--  
  
S1: Be careful with her, she's the mischievous one and part of the Weiß Kruze.  
  
AP1: Ooooooo. I'm gonna enjoy this. --giggles-- Come on Aya, are you going to fight in that weak form or are you going to be your controlled self?  
  
~  
  
Youji: Dammit Ashleigh. Why is her power increased? --looks at Omi--  
  
Omi: Don't ask me. I'm not near as powerful as her. But I do think it has something to do with that boy, Duo I think.  
  
Ken: What boy?  
  
Omi: Her boyfriend.  
  
Ken: WHAT?! Since when?!  
  
Omi: I don't know. She did tell me once that she would only fall in love with the one known as Shinigami. I guess they are connected in someway. -- shrugs--  
  
Ken: Over my dead body is she going to fall in love at this age!  
  
Ran: She also said you have to let her grow up at some point.  
  
Ken: But not at 17!  
  
AP1: --in their heads-- Aw, come on Ken, why won't you?  
  
Ken: Don't start Ashleigh. --clenches fist--  
  
AP1: Hmph. You're no fun, Ken. Just a moment. --to soldiers (OOC: She is still talking in their heads)-- Missed me. Whoa Aya, watch that fire blast. --to guys-- Who wants fried solider?  
  
All the guys: Gag! no thanks!  
  
AP1: Yeah, more for me. So when are you guys commin?  
  
Youji: I'm not going.  
  
Ran: Why not?  
  
Youji: Aya is going to be there and I can't stand her anymore. --folds arms- -  
  
AP1: Just because she made me a dragon vamp and broke your heart doesn't mean you can't fight along side her.  
  
Youji: May I remind you she also killed our parents.  
  
AP1: Um, she is not a cold hearted killer anymore. Who wants some brain?  
  
Omi: Please stop Ash, you are making me sick.  
  
AP1: What? I'm just offering dinner.  
  
Duo: --interrupts conversation-- Uh babe, sorry to interrupt, but there is a cage behind you.  
  
Ken: What did you just call her?!  
  
Duo: Okay, i'm out of here.  
  
AP1: AAAHHHH!  
  
Guys: ASHLEIGH?!  
  
AP1: Ow, I broke a nail.  
  
Guys: --face fault--  
  
Youji: What the hell?! That because you broke a nail?!  
  
AP1: Yeah. It does hurt ya know. What, did you think I was shot with a plasma gun that decreases all my power?  
  
Guys: YES!!  
  
AP1: Nope, that was Tadara.  
  
Youji: Tadara is there?  
  
AP1: You know her?  
  
Youji: Yes! --runs out of room and grabs his wires in the process--  
  
Ran: Well, at least he is going --shrugs and grabs his Nihontok (Japanese Sword) and leaves--  
  
Ken and Omi: Yep. --each grab their respective weapons and follow the other two out--  
  
~  
  
CR: This is too easy. --shoots fire out of her finger--  
  
AP1: I expected more of a challenge. --swings around her scythe, cutting the soldiers that surrounded her cleanly in half-- Looks like we'll be having a good dinner, ne?  
  
S3: --shoots plasma gun at Tadara knocking her out--  
  
AP1: --appears above Tadara-- (1)Noch ma kinu asta mat su! --spins in 1 circle around her, arms extended-- (2)Onoie leta dornata et su, Omi, Ran, Youji, eq Ken.  
  
CR: Kid of need you over here Ash! --worn out and surrounded in a corner by multiple soldiers--  
  
AP1: --appears in front of Aya. --mess with 1 dragon vamp, mess with all of them.  
  
Heero: o.o --watches-- Wow.  
  
S457: --grabs Heero and holds gun to his head-- Aya!  
  
CR: --screeches as wings come out of her back--  
  
S457: Uuuuuu! O.O  
  
CR: --breaths out fire-- Heero! --shoves bodies out of her way, eyes red w/ rage--  
  
S457: O.O  
  
CR: --seeing through her eyes it's like a robot. She zooms in on the solider. Label: Enemy--  
  
S457: Move and i'll shoot  
  
CR: --her voice is robotic, sounding like 4 voices at once-- I move and I say shoot! --pulls out her gun, whirling around, shoves gun to soldier's head and fires--  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(1) Translates into "Protect this girl till removed by me!"  
  
(2) "Only allow entrance to me, Omi, Ran, Youji, and Ken"  
  
That's the end of that part. It's page #97 of from a recent count of 277. Book 2 of 3. ^^ 


End file.
